


[All盾/盾受/铁盾] – Touch me deep inside (哨向/ABO)

by TwentyField



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyField/pseuds/TwentyField
Summary: 哨兵能力觉醒的Tony Stark被神盾局盯上, 一次意外让他与被冰封了七十年的向导Steve Rogers的精神进行了表层连结, 日夕相处下(又或者是本能的驱使), Tony渐渐走进了Steve的心内, 而同时被牵扯进Hydra疯狂的人类优生计划里….





	1. [盾受/铁盾] – Touch me deep inside (哨向/ABO) – (1)

**Author's Note:**

> 警告/说明：哨向ABO双梗并行, AU架空, OOC, 哨向/ABO二设有
> 
> 原著/复仇者联盟 文/廿田  
> CP/All盾, 私心主铁盾  
> 背景/私设很多, 文中会简略提及, 请小心服用

**[盾受/铁盾] – Touch me deep inside (哨向/ABO) – (1)**

_~ I need to reach the very deepest part of you. Can I touch you there, touch you deep inside? Can I touch your heart, the way you're touching mine? ~_

 

纽约, 从不停歇的城市。午夜十二点, 随时都是攘往熙来的时报广场今夜又发生小骚动。

数十个人不停在原地打转, 发现自己无论如何也走不出广场范围, 俗称的鬼挡路, 这现像在本星期已经出现了三遍。

穿着红色皮夹的俏丽少女坐在面对时报广场的一幢大厦的楼顶, 被长靴紧紧包裹的双腿荡来荡去, 快乐的勾起嘴角居高临下地欣赏自己的杰作。

「Hey Girl, 玩得很开心?」

尽管肤色苍白, 但少女很好看, 甚至可以用美丽来形容, 头发如丝绸般柔亮, 一双俏皮的眼睛又亮又大。她半带惊奇地望向突然于自己身后说话的男人, 金红色的招摇身影, 从未打算隐没于夜色中。

红色是女孩所喜欢的颜色, 她不禁笑得更为灿烂, 「一起玩嘛, 来捉迷藏。」由楼顶纵身滑下, 纤纤玉手如扯线似地舞动, 缕缕红丝般的幻光乘着女孩安稳着地。

而Tony Stark却比女孩更快, 钢铁侠早已无声无息站定地面上等她。「我忘了要数数儿, 或者留给你唱一首歌的时间。」他自问笑得很亲切, 可惜面貌藏在护甲后, 叫女孩无法感受得到他的诚意一笑。「本人是个大忙人, 其实我是真的不想理会你, 虽说我黑镬背了很多也不妨多背一个, 但局里紧逼盯人的做法还是会搞疯人…」他喋喋不休的, 目光一直盯着女孩肩上的小白老鼠。

Wanda Maximoff面色一沈, 扩展了自己的精神领域。

层层迭迭, 曲曲折折的土墙包围着二人, 女孩消失在微微昏黑的迷宫回廊。Tony收起护甲, 他知道这里只是意识层, 所发生的一切都只属于精神层面, 这还是Tony首次接触具象化的精神世界, 实际上他成为哨兵才只有一年多的时间。

一切由阿富汗事件开始, Tony急于要逃出困境的决心引发出精神的突变, 第二性征一般与遗传有关, 但精神的觉醒更接近于一种蜕变, 无法提前检测, 亦无迹可寻。觉醒来得很突然, 而五感的发达有助于逃脱。Tony能清楚地听到佣兵的交谈声, 巡查的脚步声, 感觉到空气流动的方向, 甚至觉得时间的流转变慢了, 让他轻松找到安全的脱困路线。

Tony试着像上次一样扩散自己的五感, 希望得到对自己有利的信息, 但这次他什么也感受不到, 感觉迟钝得像是变回一个普通人, 无计可施下Tony试着放出自己的精神向导。他伸出右手, 一个黑影由指尖渗出汇聚成形, 一只眼神锐利的黑猫盯着自己, 静待主人的命令。「唔…或许我们可以试着冲破墙壁?」

「这可不是个好主意。」一把沈稳的声音霍地由远而近传来。

黑猫以鼻子在高耸的土墙边碰嗅, 然后试探着跳撞过去, 马上被反弹开来于地上翻滚了数圈, Tony差不多同时感到一阵晕眩。

「真糟糕, 你看不到吗?」

「看不到什么?」他朝空气吼道, Tony讨厌藏头露尾的家伙。

黑猫朝空中嘶叫, 一只白鸟不知打哪儿飞来, 自Tony顶上盘旋。从未见过的鸟类品种, 体型如鸽子般但头上有冠, 长长的尾巴散开来, 蓝宝石似的眼珠, 漂亮的鸟儿。

白鸟倏然停留在Tony肩膀, 再在他的脸颊轻啄一下, Tony感到视觉突然间敏锐起来。他清楚看到一张透明的网浮现眼前。说看到可能不对, 这纯粹是一种感知, 脑海中清晰出现那张罩着自己的网。

黑猫的感观与主人同步, 牠马上以利抓将网撕开。网被撕破, 各种信息实时通过五官涌入, Tony虽然及时终止感知扩张, 但一时间仍痛苦得渗出一身冷汗, 气喘连连。

白鸟轻轻在Tony颈部磨蹭, 难受的感觉得到疏导, 待他的呼吸渐渐平稳, 白鸟盯住Tony双眼再径自飞起来, 向其中一条通道飞去, 牠停下来回头, 再飞住前, 似要为Tony领路。 

Tony跟着白鸟来到迷宫深处, 鸟儿突然拍翼飞往天空, 彷佛听到牠对自己说『这边, 这边。』Tony有点会意, 他示意黑猫朝上空集中一点发动攻击。迷宫如玻璃般破碎散裂, 脱离精神空间, Tony发现自己与Wanda仍站在原地, 他望到时报广场的大钟, 时间只过了约莫一分钟。

「谁人多管闲事!」Wanda生气地四处张望, 小白鼠亦瞇着红眼缩起身体小心戒备。

四周悄无声息。

Tony知道是神盾牌局的人来了,「好啦小姑娘, 恶作剧结束了!」

Wanda欲先发制人作出另一波精神攻击, 这次却被Tony挡了回去。Tony能够将对方的精神力加倍逆反回去, 并让对方瞧见那一刻心内最害怕的东西。只见Wanda抱着头放声尖叫, 「别...别这样看着我, 不要, 别再看我! 不要。」少女极度恐惧的样子, 看着叫人于心不忍。

「是你首先惊怕人群, 人们才会以害怕的眼光看你。」刚才在精神世界帮助Tony的声音, 不远处的树影下走出一个人。

金发青年身形修长体格魁梧, 穿着一身深蓝色的贴身制服, 胸前装饰着星号标志, 背上扣着蓝白红涂色同样装饰着星号的圆盾, 白鸟就站在他的肩上细意地整理翅膀的羽毛。他步向处于失控边缘的Wanda, 两手按上她纤细的双肩, 没多久, Wanda的表情渐渐放松下来, 摊倒在他怀里。

Steve Rogers先轻轻把Wanda放在地上, 才站起来语带责备地道, 「她还是个孩子。」

Tony本想开口向来自神盾局的帮手道谢, Tony Stark自信自恋而自大, 但总算受过良好教育, 基本的礼貌还是有的。没料到对方劈头一句就是怪责自己的说话。观乎刚才略占上风的可是你口里的孩子, 虽说Tony很想如此反驳, 但这会让他陷入承认自己不如一个小女孩的窘境, 终于Tony半句话也没说出来。

「但也不能怪你, 你只是格挡了她的攻击。」Steve叹了口气, 「能力都强得足以影响一般人, 却不会做自我防卫的障壁(Wall)。」他正式转向Tony站了个军姿自我介绍道, 「神盾局, Steven Rogers。你好Mr. Stark。」一本正经的人有着与精神向导相同的蓝眼睛。

「…Tony Stark。」Tony只得礼貌地伸手与他相握。

「你们必需马上受到神盾局的保护。」

「我们?」

「Mr. Stark, 你缺席了局里邀请的哨兵讲座。没接受过最基本的训练, 就直接进入了别人的精神世界, 你知道这有多危险吗? 你刚才就差点过载了。」Steve瞟向Tony脚畔的黑猫, 尖长的耳朵, 有着獠牙与利抓, 锋锐的掠食性眼睛, 他相信这是尚未成熟的小形野兽形态, 也就是说精神向导的主人Tony, 本身作为一个哨兵亦尚未成熟。

Tony最不吃这一套, 他爱冒险, 爱刺激, 喜欢自我摸索的过程, 由别人告诉他该如何去做? 想也别想。于是他很不智地试着攻击Steve。Tony只感觉到轻微的精神擦碰, 就像用尽全力撞向棉花一样, 然后什么也没有发生。

Steve最大的反应是干眨了一下眼睛, 「…..不愧是有名的纽约梦魔, 果然迫力十足。」他没告诉Tony自己在刚才的攻击下看见了什么, 但用如此平板的语调所说出来的称赞, 却叫Tony强烈地感受到被嘲讽的屈辱。

Tony在刚觉醒时颇为沈醉于研究自己的能力, 最快的途径之一便是实际测试, 以致有一段时间纽约的午夜街头有很多人无缘无故受到恶梦困扰, 这引起了神盾局的注意, 并把他列入监视名单。

各国政府于第一次世界大战意识到哨兵向导的存在, 并在第二次世界大战于战场上大量地投入哨向, 导致本来已经属于稀少人种的哨向数量急剧锐减。二十一世纪, 相对和平的世代, 物质生活优厚, 精神生活狭隘贫乏, 鲜有传来新的哨向觉醒消息。在哨兵向导差不多要成为传说的现在, 很多精神犯罪行为都被当成是灵异神怪之说。塔消失后, 神盾局在美国充当圣所的角色, 负责寻找正在觉醒的哨兵或向导, 并将他们集合起来进行系统的培训教育。

「你是来逮捕我的?」Tony朝他瞪眼。

「我只是个信差, 代替Coulson来送上邀请函, 刚好碰到这个事故。」Steve自腰间口袋拿出一个印有神盾局标志的信封, 给出一个公式化的笑容, 双手递给Tony。

Tony听到Steve称呼这纽约午夜闹剧为事故, 不禁翻了个白眼, 他接过那封所谓的邀请函, 将信打开, 里面是Nick潦草的字体, 简洁地写着, “滚到神盾局来!”。Tony又翻了一个白眼, 似乎跟着这个做事一板一眼的家伙是目前的唯一选择。

因为Wanda的关系, Steve先联络局里派出车子过来接他们。

等待的时间最为磨人, Tony从头打量这个站得笔直地守在自己身边的人, 他的精神向导则守护在Wanda身旁。感觉到Tony的目光, Steve默默露出询问的眼神, 于是Tony将内心想法说了出来。「你是个无趣的老冰棍, 跟我老爸描述的很不同。」

「Howard有跟你提及我?」Steve吃惊地问道, 这是Tony首次感觉到对方有明显的情绪表现。

「也不算太多, 大约只说过一千次。」Tony语气混杂着复杂的嫉妒情感, Steve只轻咬下唇一下, 没有再答话。

一辆海蓝色奥迪A4停在他们面前, 金发美女动作麻利地打开车门, 「Captain Rogers, 让你久等了。」

「谢谢你, Agent 13。」面对同僚Steve依然是公式化的动作表情, 他把Wanda交给Sharon Carter, 自行走到驾驶席, 再示意Tony上车。Tony坐上副驾驶座, Sharon抱着Wanda直接坐到后座去, 车子发动。

「Captain, Fury局长着你回去后直接到办公室找他。」Sharon轻声提醒。

「知道。」Steve继续专心驾驶。真是个冷冰冰的人, Tony很怀疑他在冰封七十年间把感觉神经冻坏了。

Tony跟着Steve回到局里, 马上迎来一个熟悉的妙曼身影。「Steve, Nick在找你, 他就交给我?」

Natasha Romanoff热络地搭上Steve的肩膀, 他好像很习惯Natasha这样做, 也并不抗拒。「Thank you, Natasha.」

「回头见?」

「回头见。」微笑点头的脸孔多了一分人情味, Steve独自前往行政楼层。

Tony叹为观止,「喎喎, 了不起的亲和力, 怪不得Nick一开始会派你来勾引我, Natalie! 不, Natasha。」

「首先Nick是让我去调查你, 其次我是个Alpha, 可没兴趣去勾引同为Alpha的你。」Natasha轻笑, 「而且是有人误会我是个Beta才会像个狗公似的热烈地讨好巴结。」

Tony说不过她, 只得把话题岔开, 「我现在只关心谁人会成为我的向导。」

「我先提醒你, 神盾局只进行培训教育, 让哨兵向导组成搭档一起执行任务, 但并不负责担任精神链接配对的牵线媒介人。」Natasha笑着解释, 「我们大多没有正式的精神结合, 而Cap.已经有了表层结合(Surface Bonding)的对象。」她本以为Tony会非常惊讶然后抢白一翻, 但出奇地他没有。对于Steve的事Tony好像很了解, 亦似乎有自己的一套想法, 但Natasha知道他们分明是今天才第一次见面。

Tony发现到空气间凝聚的不自然, 他耸肩作无所谓状,「反正我一向讨厌依循那些他妈的规矩与形式, 那么Nick找我来到底是有什么鸟事?」

 

********

 

神盾局高层行政人员楼层, 局长办公室, Steve正在向Nick Fury简略地述说事情的经过。

「那孩子对精神攻击的掌握十分娴熟, 却完全不会保护自己。Tony Stark则比我想象中来得要强, 他缺乏相关知识, 还未习惯如何使用及控制自己的能力。」Steve最后以自己的主观评价作结。

「我让你去找Tony Stark, 的确是怕他会突然陷入PCM (Primitive Combat Mode), 我相信无人能比你处理得更好。」Nick的手指有节奏地轻敲办公桌桌面,「但Rogers你知道吗, 我把你叫来不是为了听你的汇报。」反正Steve事后必会提交完整的工作报告, 神盾局内没有人的报告会写得比他更精细更详尽。「我想跟你谈谈你在档案处的政府资料记录。」

「我有登记在神盾局的向导名册。」Steve是名正式登记完成精神结合(Spiritual Bonding)的向导, 他的注册哨兵是Peggy Carter。

「Steve你知道我不是指这个。」虽然Peggy是退伍军人, 让Steve的登记徒具表面形式, 但这不影响他的日常向导工作。Steve的精神力强得惊人, 几乎不需要一个哨兵去为他提供精神庇护 (Shield护盾)。加上他的身体与感官因为接受过血清改造而变得比一般人强, 很多时Steve亦同时包办了本来属于哨兵的工作。

但他有另外一个问题, Steve Rogers是个Omega。这并不奇怪, 历史上大部分出色的向导均是Omega, 亦很合乎向导主要负责辅助, 及有无限包容性的特质。

在过往, Omega的社会地位不高, 一般被视为Alpha的附属品, 但随着社会环境转变, Omega已经可以安全地独自行走在街上。而抑制剂的不断改良, 从事重要工作的Omega亦不断增多。但军人及警察等危险性及体能要求较高的行业, 普遍都没有在职的Omega。

由于世界开始进入高龄化社会, 人口老化问题日益严重, 政府除了鼓励生育外, 同时有意为成熟的Omega进行配对, 目前只是试验性阶段, 但如果人口问题持续恶化, 极大可能会变成强制性计划。

Steve在神盾局内表面以Beta的名义登记工作, 但政府内部的机密档案记录不可能作假, 算是隶属于政府机关的Steve理所当然地需要配合政府的计划。Steve知道Nick指的是这个, 他的瞳孔收缩, 本来已木无表情的脸上似是盖上一层寒霜。

「这事暂且尚可以缓住。」Nick也不想太过为难他, 本来就只打算象征式的提点Steve一两句, 因为Steve是个重要人材, 万一他气不过来选择退役, 那对Nick来说才是一大麻烦, 于是他简短地结束这场对话,「这算是种社会义务, 我觉得你大可慢慢自行选择配偶。」其实只要Steve愿意暴露自己的Omega身分, 肯定会追求者众, 这点Nick不太担心。

Steve满怀心事地离开Nick的办公室。他乐意活在体制下, 并会服从合理的命令及履行应有的义务, 但讨厌任何强加于人的思想或束缚。自四十年代起Steve就极端的厌恶强权欺压, 坦白讲, 他不太同意神盾局目前的处事手段, 其实刚才自己大可干脆地向Nick请辞, 但目前他有不得不留在局里的理由。

对第二性征的困扰, 遇上故人之子, 及向导与哨兵间的无形牵绊让Steve有种重回过去的错觉。

 

-TBC-


	2. [盾受/铁盾] – Touch me deep inside (哨向/ABO) – (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微冬盾, 大量关于Peggy的牵绊, 轻轻提及Howard, 这回是交代四十年代发生过的事, 没有史总的戏份, 但整个故事主线是铁盾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说明：哨向ABO双梗并行, AU架空, OOC, 哨向/ABO二设有
> 
> 原著/复仇者联盟  
> 文/廿田  
> CP/All盾, 私心主铁盾  
> 背景/私设很多, 文中会简略提及, 请小心服用

**[盾受/铁盾] – Touch me deep inside (哨向/ABO) – (2)**

 

********

 

正在微微发热的Steve巧妙地躲开了James Barnes的吻, 「会传染你的。」Bucky虽有点不满, 但没有再次尝试去强吻他, Bucky从来不会强迫Steve去做任何他不喜欢的事。

Bucky早前才报名参军, 身强体健的他很快就收到入伍通知, 明天Bucky就要到兵营报道, 在上战场之前他想好好地和Steve告别。Bucky是个三观俱正的热血青年, 参军上前线对于他是理所当然的事, 他想要在战争中好好地保卫自己的国家, 亲手去保护自己所关心的人, 当中自然包括Steve。但事到临头, Bucky却发现自己最放不下的仍然是Steve。

Steve生来就比一般人来得瘦弱, 有哮喘, 得过猩红热, 还有数不清的各种随时会发作的小病痛, 他能活到这个岁数似乎已是一个奇迹。在痛苦中长大的Steve最健康的居然是他的心灵。Steve乐观积极, 同时又固执倔强, 永远不知道要如何放弃, Bucky不禁怀疑这样弱小的身体到底潜藏着多强韧的精神, 这亦是他深爱着Steve的原因。

Bucky收起一向玩世不恭的笑容, 他凑到Steve的耳边轻问, 「让我标记你, 好吗?」最少他想杜绝别的Alpha趁他不在时来打Steve的主意。

知道Bucky心里想法的Steve一阵失笑, 然后很不争气地咳嗽起来。好不容易止住咳嗽, 他边喘气边道, 「会对一个病厌厌的Omega感到兴趣的只有你一个。」Steve不知道除了体弱之外, 他其实长得很漂亮秀气, 尤其是一对堪比蓝天的眼晴。「我能够保护自己, 我有很强的精神伙伴。」

Bucky知道Steve是个向导, 虽然他无法看到亦感觉不到。他们之间从来都没有任何秘密, Bucky不会因为自己是Mute而妒忌Steve的天赋, 正如Steve也从来没有恨过在他面前健康强壮地活着的Bucky。

但Bucky不敢告诉Steve, 其实自己很庆幸Steve的病弱, 因为这样他才会在多次的军方应征中被刷下来。天知道军队对向导的渴求, 一个哨兵可以单枪匹马解决掉一队普通军队, 但哨兵却迫切需要向导的安抚, 否则会严重影响到他们的发挥和作战能力。相比哨兵, 向导的数量很少, 十分宝贵。

Bucky不希望Steve涉足战场, 他把脸埋于Steve颈项间, 想要好好记着爱人的味道, 「Steve答应我, 在我回来前, 别做任何傻事。」

Steve点头无语, 算是答应了Bucky。

 

********

 

在征兵站等待接受体检的Steve不觉得自己违背了对Bucky的承诺。凡事总要试试, 反正他已习惯了被拒绝。

「一早猜到结果的不能算是件傻事。」Steve自言自语地轻轻浅笑, 然后他感到附近有强烈的情感波动。

Dr. Abraham Erskine望着眼前堆栈的征兵表格发楞, 他十分焦躁, 因为知道自己剩下的时间不多, 美国政府已经失去耐性, 他们表示不能无限期等待Abraham慢慢地挑选合乎他理想的实验人选。

他很后悔自己参与了创造完美人类的实验, 疯狂的失败品对世界所造成的破坏仍然持续, 逃离德国的Abraham拼命地想作出补偿, 而 "重生计划" 似乎让他陷入一个循环。

极度焦虑下, 一阵强烈的头痛急剧袭来。精神创伤的后遗症, 在一次与Johann Schmidt的对待中, Abraham同时失去了自己的精神兽及亲密连结的向导搭档, 各种信息通过他的五官不断涌入, 隔壁房内面试官的书写声也能让他觉得吵耳。他感到天旋地转, 痛苦不堪, 站起来想尖叫, 但又发不出任何声音。

一只白鸟无声无息地飞来, 以羽翼温柔地包裹住Abraham, 让他受到抚慰, 狂飙的信息静止下来。附近有向导, Abraham意识到这点, 但力量稳定的向导应该已全被派到前线去。

漂亮的灵鸟, 到底要有多强的精神力才能孕育出如此完美的精神动物?

完成任务的白鸟应该会飞回主人身边, Abraham决定悄悄跟随, 发现帮助自己的是一名显然与这里格格不入的年轻人。

金发年轻人有着英俊的脸庞, 只是身材瘦弱得好像随时都会被风吹走般, 他逗弄灵鸟的表情温柔祥和。Abraham彷佛看到了希望, 他终于有了一赌运气的决心。

 

********

 

今天Steve通过了Col. Phillips的一个小考验, 让Abraham笑逐颜开。他禁不住询问两位值得信赖的同僚的意见, 在整个重生计划里Abraham就只信任这两个人。「你们觉得Rogers如何?」

Peggy Carter翘起长腿, 态度中肯地道, 「撇除体能的部分, 他的综合表现是众人中最好的。」刚是坐在身边就能让她生出安定感的向导, 在军队里还是首次遇见, 只是身体过于脆弱, 在战场上非但不能帮助到哨兵, 反而会拖累他们。

Howard Stark不合时地向Abraham抱怨, 「你只告诉我军营里来了个向导, 却没有告诉我他是个Omega!」Howard虽然是个Mute, 但他的嗅觉比一般Alpha灵敏, Steve的Omega香味让他有点不太自在, Howard决定要给Steve送上可以掩盖信息素香味的药水。

Abraham拿这个天才科学家没辙, 跟Howard说话他总是会抓错重点, 幸好Howard于实验中从未出错。明天就是关键的日子, Abraham决定去看看Steve。

Steve仍未休息, 他正在速写簿上描绘着他最爱的Bucky。他从Col. Phillips那里打听到Bucky被指派到107师团, 勾起了心中的思念, 他们从未试过分开这样久的时间, 白鸟轻叫着告诉Steve有访客的到临。

Steve合上满是Bucky的本子, 以军姿站立, 「Dr. Erskine, 晚上好。」他对Abraham的尊敬绝对发自真心。

Abraham随意地挑了个位置坐着, 他拍拍身旁的床铺, 示意Steve也坐下来。待Steve坐好, 他打开话匣子, 「我知道你不喜欢杀戮, 那为何会屡次尝试参军?」

「我希望能够帮得上忙。」

「你的确帮了我不少。」Abraham闻言满意地微笑, 此刻他像是Steve的一个长辈, 在跟他分享心事。「Rogers…不, Steve, 容许我这么叫你。」Abraham停下来, 见年轻人没有表露出丝毫反感, 才提出一直藏在心内的疑问, 「第一次见面你已经在帮我, 你不是注册向导, 也还如此年轻, 我相信你从未接受过正式训练, 但你对向导力量运用的纯熟程度近乎完美?」

「从小我的母亲就有教育我该要如何去做才能有效地使用力量。」Steve觉醒得很早, 约莫在四岁的时候就已出现征兆。

「你的母亲教晓你力量的运用? 她是名向导? 她是军人?」

Steve摇头, 「我的父亲才是军人, 母亲是个普通的主妇。」

Abraham知道Steve的父亲, 军方有他的详尽资料, 他是位饶勇善战的出色哨兵, 并光荣地为国捐躯。军方派人去抚恤家属时居然没有发现这一对向导母子, 似乎有点不可思议, 除非Mrs. Rogers有意隐藏, 而且她必须要强得可以把爱儿的向导气息一并隐藏。

「你是哨兵与向导结合下的孩子?」Abraham难掩心内的惊讶及激动, 白鸟马上敏感地坐到他的膝上作出安抚。

Steve微笑点头, 「妈妈说他们是 “灵魂伴侣(Soulmates)”。」他不知道这事实的震撼性。

“灵魂伴侣”, 只存在于传说的名词, 在Steve父母俱亡的现在已经无法考证, 但这可能解释了Steve拥有超强精神力的原因, 让Abraham对明天实验的成功又添加了一点信心, 他用力地按上Steve的肩膀, 作出最后的叮嘱,「Steve! Whatever happens tomorrow you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man. 」

 

********

 

实验舱内Steve发出了撕心裂肺的惨叫声。

Abraham扼腕, 他实在是担心Steve过于瘦弱的身体不能支持得住射线的照射。Howard放在刻度盘上的手有点迟疑, 他不忍心听到这样的叫声。Peggy关闭了自己的哨兵感知能力, 这场面有点可怕, 而且她担心自己会因为出于保护向导的本能而坏了实验。中止实验的念头刚在Abraham心里闪过, 「继续! 我能坚持住! 我能行! 」Steve就马上大声喊出他的回应。

当身体所能承受的痛苦快要超出负荷, Steve告诉自己事情已过去了一半, 然后他感到好了一点, 自己仍能撑下去。他经常这样自我鼓励, 拖着病弱的身体走路回家时, 他会告诉自己路已走了一半, 快要到家了, 预估时间让自己觉得终点在望, 接下来的路总好像比较易行。

Howard由心佩服这个看上去弱不禁风的小子, 于是他咬一咬牙, 把射线度数调到最高。伴随Steve一声沈长的喊叫, 实验室四处拼出火花, 机器因负荷过重而短路。Col. Phillips与市议员吓得抱在一起, Peggy与Howard紧张得摒住了呼吸。

Abraham惊慌大叫, 「打开舱门! 快, 把门打开! 」舱门缓缓打开, Steve带点茫然地步出, 完美的身材比例, 结实而富弹性的肌肉, 还有健康光滑的皮肤, 一个全新的Steve Rogers重生了。但Abraham关心的可不是这些, 他盯着Steve的脸, 希望他仍旧是自己认识的那个来自布鲁克林的小子。

Steve终于回过神来, 望向自己的再生父母浅笑,「博士。」Abraham看到与以前一样, 平静祥和的蓝绿色眼眸, 他欣慰地笑了, 想步前好好看清楚这个精神高洁的年轻人, 白鸟突然呜叫示警, 接着枪声响起, Abraham应声倒地, Steve冲前抱住他, Abraham胸口开了个血洞, 瞳孔放大, 已无生命迹象, Steve望着他的脸, 脑内传来他最后的遗言『Be a good man.』。议员与Phillips这才跑了过来, 实验室乱成一片。

Peggy在枪响后马上追了出去, 古董店的特工躺在血泊里, 她赶忙跑到街上, 外面人来人住, 间谍早就混在街上的人群里。Peggy开放五感, 想要捕捉间谍的气息, 她辨别到一个特别紊乱的心跳声, 来自偷袭成功的亢奋感及躲避敌人的紧张感。她循声望去, 看到间谍在逃的背影, 他快要变成一个黑点消失于视野里。

然后这个背影突然变得清晰了, Peggy能清楚看到企图逃走的人的一举一动, 这是前所未有的感觉, 就像是黑白影片里混有一个色彩鲜明的人, 构成极鲜明的对比。她听到翅膀拍动的声音, 白色灵鸟就在自己旁边, 而牠的主人早就站在自己身后, Peggy明白到是Steve帮她把多余的感知压制住了, 让她的感官直接延伸到目标身上。

「就是那个人。」Peggy向Steve遥遥指出目标, 若果是普通人一定听不明白, 但哨兵与向导间的默契让Steve马上知道谁人是正确的目标, 他撒腿追了上去, Peggy放出自己的精神向导, 一只黑豹去配合他。

强化后的Steve全速开跑起来, 加上有黑豹穿梭于人群中为他指点出最少障碍物的路线, 他很快就把间谍追上。Steve 扑上去轻松地把对方搁倒地上, 「杀人凶手!」他把间谍的手反剪到背后痛骂, 然后自然地捏紧手指将拳头举高, 『Be a good man.』博士的音容灌脑而入, Steve身躯轻震了一下, 白鸟坐在自己的头上。Steve的手缓缓垂下, 鸟儿跳到主人肩上, Steve轻吻牠, 「谢谢你制止我。」

Peggy领着军方人员赶来, 那名间谍被他们捆绑在地上准备带走审讯, 「Hail Hydra!」霍地高呼一声, 间谍旋即咬破藏在牙缝间的毒素自杀了。在间谍临死前Steve感受到他部份凌乱的思绪: 暗杀, 血清, 秩序, 九头蛇, 红骷髅。

他们为Dr. Abraham Erskine举行了简单的葬礼, 只因他前德国首席科学家的身分, 引来了不少流言蜚语。

Peggy与Howard打算跟着Phillips上欧洲战场, 他们想要为Abraham报仇。Steve亦不止一次表示想要到前线去, 却总被市议员拦阻下来。那人半点也不关心战事的发展, 亦没为量产超级士兵的计划落空而失望, 他的心思全放在如何得到一个健康美丽的Omega身上。

假若没有Howard提供的药水, 让Steve成功地在人前伪装为一个Beta, 议员定会不惜抹杀掉Abraham实验成功的事实, 将Steve藏起来私有化。

每次当议员的手碰到Steve的肩膀, 他心里各种肮脏的想法都会传到自己脑内, 害得Steve都差点恶心得要吐了。有次议员把Steve带到政府募款的酒会, 偷偷于他的酒杯里下药, 还好Steve的体质变得特殊, 酒精跟药物都被快速代谢掉, 否则后果堪虞。

Peggy跟Howard自然是不放心让Steve独自留下, 于是由Peggy出面与Col. Philips谈判。「队里的向导不是阵亡了一段时间了吗?」

「政府找到合适的人选自然会调派给我们。」Philips不耐烦地皱眉。

「眼前不就有一个符合资格的向导!」平心而论, Steve是Peggy所见过能力最强的向导, 而且与自己配合得很好。

「不成!」Philips是个思想古旧的人, 简单形容就是他有性别歧视, 他认为Omega合该就要生儿育女, 安安分分地拉拔孩子长大。

「我只要Steve, 你应该不想看到政府分派来的新兵不断地无故身亡!」Peggy要挟道。

「….好吧。」Col. Philips知道Agent Carter说到做到, 她有自己的一套手段, 否则不会在这个年纪就爬上目前的位置, 而且她对军方亦有一定程度的影响力。「但他必须要听从我的调配。」

 

********

 

来到欧洲, 他们一路辗转多个临时营地, 最后停留在意大利与奥地利交界的一个军营。Steve仍旧与最前线无缘, 他被Philips安排为伤兵提高士气, 穿着光鲜地扮演政府的最新科技产物: 经改造的人工超级向导。边说着政府是如何关心战事, 将会提供更多支持的空口假话, 边展示自己的能力去安抚身心俱疲的战败哨兵。

Steve很乐意去舒缓伤员的情绪, 但对军方的谎言则很反感, 他自己本来就是一个向导, 这与血清没半点关系。Philips说在战争里每个人都在渴望着一个奇迹, 着他照着办就可以了。「向导是非常珍贵的后援, 尤其像你这种一次可以安抚多个哨兵的。」Philips老是这么说。

「我总以为自己能够作得更多。」Steve有时会向Peggy与Howard抱怨。「其实我知道自己不被重用的原因。」Philips压根儿不愿意冒险把一个有可能让所有Alpha分心的Omega上前线, 无论他有装得多像一个Beta。「不论身为一个Omega还是一个向导, 我都只有受到保护的份儿。」

「我能理解那头贪婪的猪的想法。」Howard指的是那个美国议员。「说到择偶, 首先会被外貌所吸引, 你的外表的确很亮眼。」Steve听着不知该好气还是好笑, 而Howard还要继续, 「想到繁衍, 自然会选择强健的母体, 在我看来, Steve你就算生十个孩子也应该没什么问题。」

Steve听傻了眼, Peggy已经大笑起来, 「Howard, 你的赞美可没有一个Omega会懂得欣赏, 亏你还自许为花花公子!」

Howard搔头傻笑, Steve没有生气, 他很感激Howard为他准备了用来掩饰Omega信息素的药水。Steve曾经想向他表示谢意, Howard当时就说,「这是我亲手做的, 你应该用自己擅长的东西来谢我!」说到自己擅长的东西, Steve只想到绘画, 于是他亲手画了一张人像扫描送给对方, 没想到Howard高兴得为Steve调配了近似他信息素香味的古龙水。「这样既可以保留你独特的味道, 亦不会惹来Alpha的注目。」Steve很想告诉他在军队中使用古龙水本身就是一件惹人注目的事。Howard就是一个如此率直的人。

「我想问题不在于你。」Peggy收起笑容, 转向Steve道,「Steve你觉得我强吗?」她问得很认真。

Steve点头, 他能感受她纤细的外表下隐藏着如火焰一般的气息, Peggy是一个强劲的哨兵。

「那我为何会跟你一起呆在这里?」Peggy续问, Steve好像捕捉到什么, Peggy亦选择把话说开,「现实就是这样, 当权者留在最安全的地方受到最好的保护。真正有能力的人不能接近危险, 因为会让当权者失去最好的保护。」Steve突然觉得保家卫国的梦想好傻。「你不用把事情看得这么夸张。」最后Peggy拍拍他的肩膀,「做自己觉得正确的事就好。」

无趣的生活继续着, 除了Howard偶然会找他打诨插科, Steve的日子过得很单调。

一晚, Peggy突然前来找Steve, 她说军营刚收容了一群由敌方逃出的伤兵, 想他过去帮忙, 这本来就是Steve的主要工作, 但Peggy跟他说话时显得有点犹疑。在Steve尝试去调节伤兵们的精神世界, 他就明白Peggy犹豫的原因了, 他们来自107师团。他站起来望向她, Peggy沉重地点头, Steve再也按捺不住, 他马上跑去找Col. Philips。

Steve闯入军帐冲到正在比照死亡名单的Philips面前,「你就放任俘虏不理?」

「整个107师只有不到五十个人逃了出来, 我们对敌人的兵力尚不了解。」Philips连头也懒得抬起来。

「James Barnes, 你可有印象?」Steve退让一步问。

Philips没好气地想了一下敷衍地答,「我应该没签过他的死亡通知书。」

「我们就不能做些什么吗?」

「他们八成早就死了, 我们不会再派人去救他们。」Philips的心情很糟, 他只瞄了Steve一眼, 「你必须听从我的指令, 别做任何傻事。」就继续埋头签他的死亡通知单。

『别做任何傻事。』Steve可不想这成为Bucky的最后遗言, 他跑出营账, 顾不得自己仍穿着那套显眼的衣装, 跑到越野战车停放处。

黑豹拦在Steve前面。「你不能这样去。」然后牠的主人追了上来。

「我要去救我的Bucky!」Steve差不多是对着Peggy吼叫, 这是Peggy首次见到如此激动的他。

「走陆路你是找死! 跟我来!」

 

********

 

小型战斗机歪歪斜斜地边避开敌方的飞弹边前进着。

Howard用力扳起控制杆, 以防止飞机失速,「我觉得会陪着你们一起的我必定是疯了。」

Steve默默地调整降落伞的背带。由趟开的机舱门往下看去, 前面正是战火密集之地, Peggy开始为Steve担心,「潜入敌阵最好有一位哨兵, 我本应跟你去的。」她的官阶比较高, 留下来所能做到的善后事情亦比较多。

Steve浅笑谢过Peggy的好意,「我不需要别人的保护。」

正在驾驶着飞机的Howard担心地向他们望来。

「你的确需要一个哨兵!」Peggy有点生气, 她觉得Steve不应该在这风风火火的关头仍旧如此执拗, 心内有了一个冲动的决定。「Steve, 我完全信任你, 你的身心都很强健, 就算正面面对敌人亦不会失去你特有的从容。我不是要保护你, 我想支持你, 而我本身亦需要你的支持!」Steve被Peggy突如其来的气势所愣住。任由她双手按住自己的肩膀, 将额头贴上自己的额头。「Howard, 当我们的见证!」接着Peggy闭上眼, 对Steve张开自己的意识层。

Steve发现自己跟Peggy身处军营内。

「这里是我的精神图景(Mind-scope), 我真实的精神状态的体现。」Peggy轻声解说。「第一层是我最为熟悉并觉得习惯舒适的地方。」接着她拉起Steve的手, 领他前行。Peggy打开其中一道营房的门, 周遭的景象现出波纹晃动, 他们就突然身处于纽约热闹的街道, 四处都是在庆祝战争结束的人群。「第二层是我所希望憧憬的未来。」看着和平欢乐的光景, Peggy面上的表情也柔和起来。她带着Steve避开狂欢的群众, 把街上一间店铺的门打开。「第三层是我的深层意识, 来, 试着在这里慰抚我。」门内闪出强烈的光芒, 将二人彻底吞没, 然后消失, 四周一遍沈寂。

突然变成只剩下Steve一个, 「Peggy?」 他试着呼唤。然后Steve看到一个美丽的小女孩在一个雅致的小客厅内独自跳着舞。从她精致的五官, Steve依稀找到Peggy的影子。厅外似乎有人正在说话, 幼小的Peggy放轻手脚走到门边, 偷偷窥探。

『一直精心细致地养着的女儿居然是个Alpha! 老天是在跟我开哪国的玩笑!』

『无论是她的第二性别是什么也仍然是我们的宝贝女儿啊!』

『高阶的Omega女孩才能嫁到好人家去! Beta也罢, 但她偏偏是个Alpha!』

『亲爱的, 女儿会听到!』

『听到就由得她听到! 你觉得Alpha还会有一伙纤细的心灵吗!』

这场景看得Steve心头一紧。正如Steve对自我身份的不甘心, 原来Peggy心内亦有着近似的困惑。

Peggy转身跑了过来, 她经过Steve的身边, 停下来跺脚, 『女孩又怎么样! 我要做个最出色的Alpha! 我绝对要胜过任何人!』

Steve想拉住她, 但小Peggy再次跑起来, 她拼命向前跑完全没停下来的意思, Steve只得跟在她后面追。小女孩每踏出一步就慢慢长大一点, 最后变成Steve所熟悉的Peggy。

Peggy坐在由被击毁战机, 报废的装甲车所堆栈而成的小丘上, 美好的身段包裹在贴身的军服下, 英姿飒飒, 神情肃穆冷冽, 手里拿着M1911手枪, 枪口正指向Steve。

Steve很想为这样的Peggy做点什么, 几乎是不加思索, 在意识到前他已把话说了出口, 「美丽的小姐, 能否接受我的邀请, 与我共舞一曲?」随着他的话, 四周幻化成美丽的舞池, Steve向穿戴漂亮的Peggy伸出手, 她犹豫了一下才把手交给Steve, 二人相视一笑, 精神融为一体。

「现在你是我的向导了。」战斗机内, Peggy捧住Steve的脸微笑着说道, 「我们刚完成了表层结合, 日后当你觉得可以完全信任我, 再由你把我带入自己的深层图景, 让我们的精神完全结合(Complete Bonding)。」

看着他们, Howard的心内升起淡淡的酸涩。

Steve仍不太习惯与Bucky以外的人如此亲密, 他生硬地拉开Peggy的手, 故意别开脸才问道,「精神连结有何作用?」

Peggy被Steve青涩的表情逗笑了, 她轻轻解释,「我们能够进行心灵沟通, 没有任何距离限制。」她的黑豹倏地贴到Steve的脚边磨蹭, 「我们甚至可以交换精神向导。Steve, 把黑豹带着, 牠绝对能派上用场。」

 

********

 

Peggy醒了过来, 发觉自己居然坐着坐着就睡着了, 这实在是太过失礼。

「你刚才在笑着哩, 是梦到什么好事?」Steve坐在床边的扶椅看书, 他温柔地问。

白发苍苍的贵妇人勾起唇角, 脸上虽然添上了风霜, 但她年轻时的绝代风华仍然依稀可辨,「我梦到我们首次进行精神连结, Howard当时的表情可真是精彩。」

Steve笑道,「就连我也被你当时的气势所吓倒。」

「Howard很喜欢你, 有段时间我跟他的关系闹得很僵, 他责怪我身为你的哨兵, 却没能找到你。」Peggy有点落寞地说。

「这不能怪你, 宇宙魔方干扰了你的感知。」

Peggy知道Steve一定会这么说, 她还是再次道歉,「对不起。」

「我不是回来了吗。」灵鸟代替主人倚在Peggy怀里, 作出无言安慰, 于是她心里马上有了感应。

「Steve, 你有心事。」

Steve知道任何事也瞒不过自己的哨兵, 「原来在这个年代, 我也到了适婚年龄。」

Peggy失笑, 「你看你, 老是把事情看得这么夸张。Omega不一定要生儿育女。而且我敢说, 只要你不愿意, 根本无人能够强迫你做任何事。」

「我尚有特别的任务要完成。」Steve支着头目光放远, 这儿是少数让他可以毫无防备, 完全放松的地方。

Steve在沈睡七十年后醒来的第一句话是问 “战争结束了没有?”, 答案是他们得到了胜利, 但从来没有人向他提到Hydra, 宇宙魔方, 及超级战士血清的下落, 这不正常。就算首席领导者死亡, 并不代表一个组织的完全覆亡。当一个组织步向灭亡, 亦不表示世界能完全抺去它存在过的痕迹。

这疑惑在与Peggy重逢后得到证实。

Peggy很高兴Steve能活着回来, 但同时又向他深表抱歉, 因为她似乎差点要把Steve好不容易带来的和平破坏了。Peggy觉得由自己与Howard一手所创立的S.H.I.E.L.D.已经变质, 她甚至怀疑Howard的死不是场意外, 但她已经无力再做些什么。知道Peggy的想法后, Steve即向她表示请放心将事情交给他。「我会查出所有黑幕。」Steve向Peggy保证。

Peggy突然猛烈地咳嗽起来, 她喘着粗气,「……我们捅的…漏子, 却…让你来收拾残局….」 Steve赶紧倒了一杯温水, 让她喝了口, 再帮她半躺回在床上。

「我们是搭挡。」Steve温言安慰, 他知道Peggy累了, 而且自己已经逗留得太久, 待Peggy闭上眼再次睡着, Steve便静静地离开病房。

甫步出疗养院大门, Steve即收到神盾局传来的手机讯息: Emergency! Case: PCM ; Location: Stark Tower.

Steve不禁轻轻皱眉。

 

-TBC- 


	3. [盾受/铁盾] – Touch me deep inside (哨向/ABO) – (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本人对于喜欢的理由有点执着, 要合理地发展出All盾的情节, 让故事进展缓慢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说明：哨向ABO双梗并行, AU架空, OOC, 哨向/ABO二设有
> 
> 原著/复仇者联盟  
> 文/廿田 CP/All盾, 私心主铁盾  
> 背景/私设很多, 文中会简略提及, 请小心服用

**[盾受/铁盾] – Touch me deep inside (哨向/ABO) – (3)**

 

Thor Odinson额角渗出汗水, 边压制着力量边跟强劲的对手交战让他开始感到有点吃力, 雷神知道自己的破坏力惊人, 被Phil Coulson多次告诫后, 他每次都小心地将力量控制于适当范围, 避免对地球造成不可挽救的伤害, 但对方是进入原始战斗模式(PCM)的哨兵, 这让他的留手显得有点不智。

Thor是第一个赶到现场支持Natasha的人, 五感全开的哨兵对他的一举一动了如指掌, 甚至可以说是未卜先知, 相反陷于失神状态的钢铁侠出招完全是无迹可寻, 差不多每次都是全方位的无差别攻击。Thor之前尝试远距离抢攻, 以妙尔尼尔向他作出一记雷击, 没错是轰中了对方, 可是却没有得到预期的效果, 还莫名地为他添加了动力能源。

好不容易捱过一轮掌心炮扫射, Thor决定狠下心先废了对方一只手脚再作打算, 于是他从后偷袭, 向钢铁侠投掷出雷神之锤, Tony就像背后长了眼睛般再次轻松挡下, 锤子带着旋劲朝扭伤脚踝的Black Widow飞去, Thor想施展神力把锤子引回亦已来不及了。

星盾及时将妙尔尼尔撞开, 盾牌与锤子巧妙地于空中转了一圈后各自回到主人手里。「Natasha, 简报情况!」目睹位于Stark Tower顶层总裁房间被破坏的惨状, Steve只希望尽快平息事件。

Natasha原想开口道谢, 但她知道工作中的Steve重视情报的掌握多于一切, 「在完成今天的教导课程后, Tony Stark恶作剧地向我作出精神攻击, 被我的Wall挡了回去。」Natasha所制造出来的精神障壁在坚固度上比Steve的要有过之而无不及, 而Steve的Wall除了牢固外, 还拥有特殊的能力。

钢铁侠本能上察觉到有新的闯入者, 他在房间上空盘旋, 对敌方进行侦察。Steve试着去感知Tony的精神, 但找不到接触点。「你当时正在做什么?」Steve再向Natasha查问, 以评估Tony的情况。Thor凝神戒备对方随时会进行的下一波攻击。

「我...正在自己的意识层潜行。」Natasha答得有点迟疑, 部分向导会在工作后进行自我审视以整理纷乱的思绪, 她明白当时并不是一个适合进行精神潜行的环境。

Steve没有责怪Natasha的粗心大意, 他不喜欢事后追究责任, 而且Steve已经作出了最坏的假设: 受到Natasha的反弹, 来自Tony自身的攻击, 让Tony迷失在深层意识里看着自己最在意的恶梦。

「这是身体失去精神控制而造成的PCM。」知道问题所在, Steve快速制定对策。「Thor, 麻烦帮我制住Stark。」

「我一直在尝试把他击昏! 但我们的属性相克, 我的攻击甚至能帮他补充能源。」

Thor的话让Steve有了更具体的计划,「这次我们合作, 先把他控制在地面上!」Steve率先步出, 马上引起了Tony的应敌反应。

美国队长朝钢铁侠挥动星盾, 引得他向自己发射掌心炮, 然后马上利用振金盾牌将射线反射, 打中对方右边脚下的推进器, Tony因失去平衡被分散了注意力, 雷神乘势引雷把另一边的推进器击毁。

成功把Tony迫回地面, Steve将盾牌紧扣于手臂上, 站稳马步向Thor示意, 同时给Natasha作出警示, 「Natasha, 趴下!」他们素有群体合作的默契, Natasha作了个小翻滚躲开一旁, 雷神之锤已重击于星盾之上, 未能被盾牌完全吸收的过剩力量化成冲击波向四边爆发。

Tony被气流波及整个人仰面重摔倒在地上, Steve实时向他冲过去, 除下头盔骑上Tony的腰间, 再以星盾砸向他胸口的反应炉, 钢铁侠马上失去所有动力。Steve先把星盾丢在一旁, 边动手拆去Tony的面甲边向Thor道, 「Thor, 为他充电!」

「这…」对于这个要求, Thor有点犹疑。

「相信我, 照办!」说完Steve咬掉手上的手套。

「好吧!」Thor转动手里的妙尔尼尔。

因为Tony本人没有意识, Steve需要制造共鸣的假象以进入他的精神图境。在Thor引雷轰向他们的同时, Steve以额头贴上Tony的前额, 并将手伸到护甲损坏的地方扯断外露的电线。同时遭受强烈电殛引起的触电反应, 使二人的感观短暂达成一致。

Steve来到一个似是工作室的地方。

「成功了。」终于进入了第一层, Steve觉得既熟悉又陌生。熟悉的是这里与Howard引以自豪的办公室很相像, 陌生的是这儿有很多Steve说不出名称的工具及机械。

Steve收摄心神, 他要尽快找到Tony。让白鸟代劳可能会较快, 但在别人的意识世界放出精神向导是件极度危险的事, 更何况他目前身处在精神图境里, 现在只得仗赖个人的直觉跟运气。然后Steve听到门外传来吵杂声, 他小心地把门打开, 看到一个发布会现场, 有人正在场中接受众人的掌声及称赞, 于是Steve踏前一步, 四周景物一转, 他又变成身处在一间华丽雅致的房子里。

有着暖炉的厅子说不出的奢华, 放眼望去全都是高级品, 但感觉舒适温暖, 四处装饰着Steve觉得应该是家庭照片的相框, 相片里除了Tony外, 其他人全都是面目模糊的样子。第二层是映照心里所憧憬的未来, Steve没想到这个平常没半点正经的人心内还蛮顾家的, 对家人没有具体的想象, 是因为Tony在现实世界里尚未遇到理想的对像, 待他有了真心喜欢的人, Steve相信这儿亦会出现若干的转变。

脚边突然感到痒痒的, 原来是黑猫在Steve的脚畔缠绕, 这只精神向导似乎与原主人不太亲迎, 这样有趣的宿主与精神兽组合还是首次遇到。Steve蹲下来轻搓黑猫下巴, 牠居然会像真正的猫儿般发出咕噜咕噜的声音。「可以带我去找你的主人吗?」Steve试着问。黑猫眨了一下眼睛, 并似尾巴拍打了Steve的手背一下, 表示: 好啊! 就领前跑去。Steve觉得不可思议, 牠对待自己的态度就像一般灵兽服侍自己的主人一样。

Steve跟着黑猫穿越结构复杂的硕大房子, 周围越变越暗, 终于来到一个完全黑暗的空间, 唯一的光源来自正中央的大型电视屏幕, 屏幕前放有一张沙发, 沙发上的人影依稀可辨是Tony。

Steve走了过去, 他嗅到浓烈的酒味, Tony抱着酒瓶在沙发上睡着了, 难怪自己没发子接触到他的意识。这是Steve第一次看到在深层图境也能喝醉酒的人, 精神图境是一个人精神状态的真实体现, 但也只是一个具像化的世界, 任何发生于图境的生理反应其实都是当事人日常的生活经验, Tony Stark平日到底有多喜欢喝醉酒, 就连酒香味也模拟了出来。

Steve好奇地望向电视正在放映的影像, 一对男女正在匆忙地赶着出门, 沈稳英俊的中年男人以目光催促身旁美丽的夫人。Steve认得他是Howard, 外貌成熟了不少的好友连气质亦变得相对地稳重。

Howard看了一下腕表, 向金发碧眼的美妇人道,『Maria, 我在车库等你。』

女人温婉娴淑地望了过来, 轻轻地开口, 『Tony, 相信我, 爸妈本来真的想与你一起共度圣诞节。』没有任何回应, 女人垂下眼睛, 『I love you, Tony. Merry Christmas.』然后转身走向门外。

『你们根本不重视我, 我恨你们。』背后转来Tony的声音, 女人的身子抖颤了一下。影像到此结束, 然后又再重复播放。

Steve轻咬嘴唇, 拿起控制器把回忆片段关上, 屏幕只余下沙沙的雪花。他走到睡得正沈的人面前, 尝试唤醒他。「起来! 」

Tony朦胧中感到有人在轻拍自己, 他缓缓张开眼, 见到一个背对着光的金发身影, Tony有点激动, 他揽上对方的腰, 喊道, 「对不起, 我很爱你。」

Steve知道Tony是睡懵懂了, 但把自己与母亲搞混就似乎有点过分。于是他毫不客气地重敲Tony头顶, 「我不是你的母亲!」

Tony吃惊地松开手, 抬起头来, 看到Steve Rogers冷着一张脸盯着自己, 吓得完全清醒过来。Tony细细打量四周, 记忆迅速连接, 他立刻意会到发生了什么事。

Steve亦不再多话,「如果你了解到现在的混乱情况, 最好是马上跟我出去。」

隐私被窥看的感觉让Tony有点挂不住面子, 「…我会自己出去。」

Steve对这个新手哨兵已经失去原有的耐性,「立即跟我走!」Steve捉住Tony的手臂想要把他硬拖回去。Tony狠瞪他一眼, Steve随即整个被弹飞开去。好不容易定住身子, Steve发现自己回到小暖厅里,「好家伙! 真不能小觑。」世上应该没有多少个人能够轻易地把他驱逐出意识层。于是他也认真起来, 因着刚才的接触, 这回Steve不用黑猫领路, 他直接走到一扇窗前, 整个人穿窗而过, 无视对方的轻微抗拒, 再次闯入Tony的深层意识。

Steve双手交叉迭在胸前, 看他这回还有什么话说。但Tony只是抱膝坐在沙发上干着眼瞪他。Steve叹了口气,「我不知你有何纠结, 但我认识的Howard是个坦然直率的人, 身为他的儿子, 你没有丁点像他。」他的激将法产生了反效果, 周边场景再次发生剧变, 这回他们身处在七十年代装潢的睡房内, 地上突然升起一个松木衣柜将Tony吞没其中。 

Steve为有幸见识到一个四十多岁的男人闹别扭到底可以闹得有多厉害而扶额。他打定主意就算会伤到这个精神世界也要把人拖回去。咬牙拉开衣柜, 一个小男孩端坐着, 晶亮的棕色眸子失望地看向自己。

「为何不是妈妈来找我。」

「……」Steve开始有点想把他弃之不理, 自行离开。

「我其实只想要有人来陪我。」年幼的Tony撇撇嘴道。

「……我可以尽量安排时间陪你进行哨兵训练。」

「你会陪着我?」

「…算是吧。」

「那就说定了。」小Tony顿时趋前吻上Steve的唇, 本来幽暗的房间瞬间变得明亮。

「Steve! Steve!」Steve睁开眼, 发现自己被Natasha抱在怀里, 身体阵阵针刺般的疼痛, 手脚麻痹, 左手传来灼烧的感觉。

Thor见他终于张开眼, 不禁松了口气。「你太乱来了。」

Natasha扶着他坐起来, Steve表情复杂的望向一脸满足地昏睡着的Tony。同样身为向导, Natasha感知到他们间的轻微变化, 「Steve, 难不成…..」

「我们刚进行了精神连结。」虽然纯粹出于意外, 但自己的确在Tony的深层意识里抚慰了他的精神。

 

********

 

神盾局医疗楼层单人病房, Tony甫醒来便深切体会到什么叫睡着比醒着较为幸福。哨兵发达的五感让他对自身伤势的感觉加倍敏感, 他现在觉得自己整个人像被劈碎后又硬生生地拼合起来, 绷带过于粗糙, 害伤口被磨得更痛, 他只是微微动一下手脚也能感受到神经被撕扯般的痛楚。

然后他发现原来Natasha一直都坐在床边的椅子上, 「喂, 你不是该助我疏导痛苦吗?」她是Nick指名给自己的导师, 怎么说也应该照顾一下学生。但Natasha似乎没有帮助他的意思, 她盯着Tony看的表情极度阴冷, 彷佛他刚刚做了什么万恶不赦的事情。

突然有东西把Tony吸引住, 让他的感官从自身移开。他望向房门, 过了一会, Thor伴随左手缠着绷带的Steve走了进来, Tony马上觉得疼痛减轻了, 整体感觉要舒服很多。面对Steve, Tony生出微妙的感应, 于是他问道, 「所以你现在是我的向导了?」

「我的哨兵仍然只有Peggy Carter一个, 你没有亲自带领我进入你的深层图境, 我亦不是有意去慰抚你潜在的伤痛。」Steve冷淡地解释, 「这不算是正式的绑定, 我们只是很偶然地让彼此的表层精神黏附在一起, 随时都能被轻易扯断, 关系并不牢固。」

Steve不太紧张, 在双方同意下, 表层连系还是可以解除的, 只有精神完全结合才会是一对一的终身制。

Tony心里的感觉却又是另一回事, 但见Steve说得头头是道, 这番话显然是故意说给房内的其余二人听的, 所以他就不去作出反驳。

「明天开始, 由我来当你的导师。」Steve忽然自行提出, 倒让Tony有点喜出望外。「我会亲自告诉Fury。」

Natasha马上站起来表示反对,「不成!」

却被Steve堵了回去, 「我不希望再有任何人受伤。」综观目前情况, 他的确是最适合Tony的老师人选, Natasha明白Steve的决定暗含为她着想的成份, 于是忍了下来。

把想说的话全部说完Steve就打算离开, 电灼伤及精神的虚耗的确让他有点累, 转身时脚步踉跄了一下, 整个人撞倒往Thor的怀里, Thor赶紧稳稳地抱住Steve, 怕他身体更往下滑。「我陪你回去。」Thor担心地提议。

Steve知道什么时候不该逞强, 他点头接受Thor的好意, 「谢谢。」二人这就结伴离去, Natasha独自留了下来。Tony知道她必定有话要讲, 就静静等她开口。

过了良久, Natasha亮出暗藏的随身小刀, 明晃晃的刀锋抵上了Tony的喉咙。「别假借任何名义去接近Steve。」

她近似护犊子的举动引得Tony一阵发笑,「请你先搞清楚, 现在好像是我的精神世界被他闯入, 要当我的老师亦是他自己先主动提出, 你怎么不去警告Steve叫他别要来接近我了。」

「我不会让任何危险的事物威胁到Steve!」Natasha表情越发冷冽, 小刀再贴近Tony一分。

Tony刻意将颈项压向刀口, 然后冷笑道,「威胁? 一个哨兵会对连结过的向导造成什么威胁? 还是基于某些原因, 你觉得身为Alpha的我会对你的队长构成了威胁?」目光似笑非笑地叫人猜不透他的真正想法。

「Steve不属于我。」Natasha察觉到Tony在套她的话, Natasha是Steve身处现代后所结识的最为亲近的朋友, 她知道对方的所有秘密, 亦不否认自己对他心存好感。但Natasha不确定眼前这个男人到底知晓些什么,「他当然也不属于你!」她挪开刀子, 利刃擦过Tony脸庞, 然后狠狠地钉在床架上当是最后警告。

「双面间谍!」Tony望着Natasha离去的背影暗骂。Nick Fury把Tony叫去的那天, 神盾局对他开出了相当优厚的条件, 他们表示不会追究Tony早前胡乱恶作剧的责任, 而且他可以不用登记在哨兵名单上, Tony只需答应当上复仇者的科技顾问, 并好好接受局里安排的哨兵训练即可。

Nick曾经多次向Tony明示暗示神盾局需要一个能力强大的哨兵, 在他们达成协议后, Nick还向他这么说, 「希望你能好好发挥个人领袖魅力, Natasha会协助你。」这句话包含很多意议, Tony好歹也是Stark Industries的前CEO, 对于政治手段亦算是满有一手, 按他的理解, Nick要的是一个能够制衡美国队长的Iron Man。层递式的阶级制度, 于各个阶层同时安插能够互相牵制的人材, 是最常见的管理手法。

Natasha虽然没有拒绝Nick所指派的任务, 但态度上明显是心系于Steve那方, 这点Tony并不意外。他只是奇怪Nick这只老狐狸为何没有想到, 在答应加入前, Tony Stark本人极有可能早已受到Steve Rogers的吸引。

 

********

 

哨兵训练待Tony的伤势完全康复才正式开始。

Steve确实是个出色的老师, 他的教程偏重于力量的抑制, 而不是有关感官发散的强化训练。「我觉得你唯一需要的是提高专注力。」连哨兵向导的简介也完全欠奉, Steve只说了这么一句就正式开始授课, 他拿了数个苹果放在训练室的桌上,「聆听苹果的声音, 再告诉我你听到什么。」

「吓?」Tony花了数秒才肯定他指的是枱面上的水果, 而不是那个风靡全球的电子品牌。苹果的颜色, 香味, 味道甚至质感都说得过去, 但Steve指定的题目的却是声音。

「听觉训练是最基础的。」

「别开玩笑了!」

「实践远比理论重要。」Steve伸手按上他的背心, 把Tony除了听觉外的感知全部压下。忽然他失去背后的被按着的感觉, 眼里的事物倏地退去了色彩, 除了他们二人的心跳声与呼吸声, 房内安静得可怕。「将注意力全部集中在苹果上。」Tony死盯着苹果, 然后他真的听到了声音, 光滑的苹果上一颗水珠慢慢地滑动, 它滴落到枱上发出嘀的一声, Tony清楚地听到了。「好好记住刚才的感觉。」

之后Steve带着Tony跑到街上, 他们坐在人来人往的公园长椅里。「感官扩张你懂吧。」Tony一副你别把我当傻子的表情。「张开你的五感, 把范围限定在公园内。」Tony原本就不是什么有耐性的人, 但对着Steve表情如木, 沉静若水的样子, 心里就是生不出气来, 只有乖乖照做。

整个公园的各种信息开始涌入, 草青混和着热狗的香味, 有虫子在自己的皮肤爬过, 还有各色各样的声音同时传进耳内。

Tony有点吃不消地皱眉。「于心内关上其他的感官, 只专注在听觉。」Steve发出指示。这很困难, Tony紧紧的闭上眼。一个熟悉又温柔的触感从他的肩上传来, 让Tony感到很安心, 然后很自然地将精神力集中在耳朵, 周遭的声音变得更加清楚。

「试着回忆起刚才在训练室的感觉。」Steve再给予提示, Tony似乎有点明白了, 虽然未能关闭其他感觉系统, 但他可以借着专注力的调节来控制自己的感官。

终于找到诀窍让Tony很兴奋, 蓦然张开眼, 发现Steve的脸与自己离得很近, 呼吸的温热气息都吹到他面上来。「嗳, Rogers, 近看你的眼睫毛很长很漂亮。」Tony禁不往称赞。

「你果然缺乏专注力。」Steve不带任何感情地批评。

 

********

 

Steve从来不觉得自己的精神力较别的向导强, 他只是对力量的掌控来得比其他人纯熟, 纵有再强的能力, 不能运用自如的话, 在实战上亦只是摆着好看。

Tony很聪明, 只要给予他一条线索, 他即能循线发挖出更多有用的信息。经过一个多月的练习, Tony已经可以随意撤换五感交替使用, 而且不需要Steve为他协调精神。

可以考虑加入体能训练, Steve心想。五感超凡但没有相应的体格未免有点可惜, Steve觉得Tony过于依赖战甲。

Steve似乎无时无刻都在张开着精神屏障, 他守得滴水不漏, 别说精神交流, Tony连他的心情起伏也差点完全感受不到。「不行啊, 我的头很痛, Rogers你过来帮帮我!」Tony冷汗吟吟地叫道, 想借着身体的接触去了解对方更多。Steve无可奈何地从后捉住他的双手, Tony乘机整个人挨贴上他的胸膛。Steve知道Tony有时是故意让自己的感觉乱飙, Natasha就经常叨叨絮絮要自己当心Tony Stark, 他听得耳朵都快要结茧了, 但这种程度的性搔扰算不上什么, 在四十年代自己可遇过更离谱的, 而且他自问一直都把性别掩饰得很好。

Steve突然想起Peggy, 最近她的身体情况变得很差, 他想要多抽点时间去陪着她。才念及Peggy, 就感到她的气息出现于自己身后。Steve骤然松开Tony, 迅速转身, 黑豹突兀地站在训练室, 眼神柔和地望着自己, Steve马上明白自己最害怕的事情要发生了。

突然失去舒适的人肉软垫, Tony不满地顺着Steve的目光看去, 一只陌生的精神兽在跟他对望, 黑色是属于哨兵的精神向导。

Steve苦笑着摇了摇头,「不要…」黑豹倏地朝他跑去, 并穿进Steve的体内。

在陈设简洁的居室中, Tony黯然地看着Steve蹲下身子把黑豹紧紧搂在怀里, 他的表情落寞困苦, 悲恸欲绝得无法形容。黑豹化成眉目英飒的美女, 她紧拥着Steve, 依依不舍地道, 「我要走了, 遇见你是我一生中最庆幸的事。」

「我也是。」淡淡的语调让人心疼。Peggy的身影在Steve怀内慢慢变淡消失, 小公寓的窗外下着滂沱大雨。

「Steve, 抱歉打扰你在上课, 但 Coulson说有要事找你。」Natasha的声音把他们拉回现实。

Tony小心地打量着Steve的脸色。

「马上来。」他一脸木然走向训练室的大门。

神盾局复仇者办公室, Coulson紧张地捏着手指, 似乎不知该如何开口。办公室内所有人的目光全都聚焦在他身上, 最后Coulson把心一横, 果断地宣布, 「Agent Carter刚才安详地在家人守望下离世了。」

「Steve!」Natasha一脸难过地踮起脚尖环上Steve的脖子。

Tony以为他最少会露出一丝痛苦的表情,「我知道, 她有来跟我道别。」没想到Steve居然微笑着轻抚Natasha的背后。

只有Tony一个知道他心内正在下着一场雨。

 

********

 

今天是Peggy的告别式, Steve选择留在神盾局, 他站在楼顶天台放出白鸟代替自己去送别无可替代的精神伴侣。

所有人都很体谅一个失去哨兵的向导, 让他独自一人安静地呆着, 除了Thor。

Thor很担心Steve, 他能看到Steve散发出与平日不同, 颜色哀伤的气场。 Thor来自神域, 拥有强大的精神感应力与战斗能力, 他们运用力量的方法与地球人有别, Thor没有精神动物, 他不是Mute但亦不是哨兵或向导。 「为何不去送别。」Thor站到Steve身边不解地问。

「美国队长必需冷静自持。」Steve觉得身为阿斯嘉未来之主的Thor应该可以理解自己的立场。

「不论你是冷静还是冲动, 总有人能全盘理解并接受吧。」Thor耸肩说。

「….Bucky。」耳畔轻轻传来一个从未听过的名字, Thor好奇地望向Steve, 见他的脸上霎时添上了一道暗影, Thor有点后悔自己的多话。「抱歉, 我想一个人静静。」Steve想让心情沉淀, 他开口要求, Thor亦只好由得他。

Thor离开天台, Steve朝向另一边水塔的阴影道,「我说我想一个人静静。」

「你的听觉更像一个哨兵。」Tony这才从阴影处走出来,「接受别人的关心真有这样难吗?」

Steve轻咬下唇, 冷道,「我不想被一个恋母情结教训。」

经过一段时间的相处, Tony知道这是Steve意图收敛情绪时的习惯, 他受够了这个过度压抑的人。「我是恋母情结你就是一个自虐狂! 明明心里都在哭得哇啦哇啦了, 你还要装什么!」Tony决定要击溃对方的扑克脸, 他扯起Steve的衣领, 将他拽得失去平衡。

Steve一开始以为Tony是要给他一巴掌将自己打醒, 但Tony却捧着他的脸细细地吻了起来。

Tony放开Steve, 瞇起眼审视着他,「Stark品牌的限量版古龙水, 但味道又带点微妙的不同, 你每天使用底是想遮掩什么了?」

他知道! Steve的表情既惊且怒, 然后狠狠一拳把Tony打倒在地上, Steve逃离天台时还不忘为他提升了触觉感应, 让Tony痛得眼内泛起了雾气。

「你被彻底讨厌了。」Natasha一直躲在防烟门外, 她不敢靠得太近, 怕被Steve发现。

Tony搓着脸颊站起来, 朝Natasha冷笑,「他会喜欢上我, 到时这个吻定能令我们回味万分。」

Steve急速远离天台。

只在每年美国国庆日发售的限量版古龙水, 如果混合掩盖剂使用, 所产生的香味与Steve的信息素几乎完全一样。Howard的体贴横越了七十年, 但Steve没料到作为儿子的Tony连这点也会知道。

Steve差点在办公室门口撞上Clint Barton。

「Captain? 你没事吗?」Clint见他的脸色有点糟, 亦知道有关Peggy Carter刚辞世的事, 不禁为他忧心。

Steve慢慢调整呼吸, 终于回复了固有的冷静。「…我被狗咬了一口。」他用了个旧式的比喻, Clint听得不太明白。「我想请半天假, Clint烦请你帮我跟Coulson交代一声。」

「好的。」这个带点人性化的请求, 让Clint暂时放心了。

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 廿田按: 我最喜欢的女角佩姬大姐领便当了, 因为她占了史总的位子(-_-｡), 没关系, 希望有机会让她在回忆场景里活跃, 谢谢耐着性子看到这里的人。


	4. [盾受/铁盾] – Touch me deep inside (哨向/ABO) – (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter CP: 霍盾/錘盾/铁盾
> 
> 由决定挖这个坑开始, 霍爸对队长的感情及这对史总的影响是我一直想探究的, 终于有幸写了出来, 可惜我文笔太渣以致并不带感。进展到此, Thor总算是正式加入了竞争行列, 不再在我手上跑龙套。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说明：哨向ABO双梗并行, AU架空, OOC, 哨向/ABO二设有
> 
> 原著/复仇者联盟  
> 文/廿田  
> CP/All盾, 私心主铁盾  
> 背景/私设很多, 文中会简略提及, 请小心服用

**[盾受/铁盾] – Touch me deep inside (哨向/ABO) – (4)**

 

********

 

亲爱的Steve,

 

明天就是我与Maria的婚礼, 我没想到自己也会有这样的一日, 让我早前对于Peggy的指责变得很没立场。

其实我一直都很喜欢你。

我不知道是怎么开始的, 反正就是没由来地想要亲近你, 帮助你。

我错过了多次向你告白的机会, 而且我心里明白, 我和你, 既没有如与Peggy一样心灵上的契合, 亦不像James Barnes般有着深厚的感情基础。但没有关系, 纵然你没有发现, 纵然你没有了解, 我仍然愿意为你做任何事。

我以为只要你一直在我面前带着阳光一样的笑靥, 我就能满足了。

直到你消失于那白茫茫一片无边无际的冰原。

我不否认自己一直在Maria身上寻找你的影子。

金发碧眼的美人胚子, 同样的美术天份与艺术家气息, 相似的微笑方式。

我知道这对她并不公平, 正打算要跟她提分手时, 她却向我求婚了。

Maria说知道自己永远不能取代我内心深处那位的特殊位置, 但她不介意去当我现实世界里一名普通的妻子。

倔强执拗永远不懂得放弃的脾性, 这又让我发现多一个她与你相像的地方, 同时令我醒悟到, 如果当初自己可以如她一样鼓起半丝勇气, 就不会落得现在如此般地悔恨。

这是我最后一次给你写信, 因为这亦是我最少能为Maria所作的唯一补偿。

我不会放弃继续寻找你, 并会一直在心里想念着你, 我的Steve。

 

深爱着你的Howard。

 

********

 

Tony合上父亲年轻时的日记簿。他从小与Howard就不太亲近, Tony记忆中的爸爸是寡言的, 不和蔼的, 对年幼的Tony的任何要求一开口就只有反对, Howard与他谈得最多的只有传奇人物-美国队长的英雄故事。

相反母亲对Tony百般呵护, 让他随心所欲地自由发展, 他最喜欢温柔贤淑, 美丽又大方的母亲。

尽管跟父亲感情称不上亲密, 但Tony一直认为自己双亲的确是一对壁人, 他们相敬如宾, 夫妻间的气氛合谐融洽。但随着年纪渐长, Tony又觉得父母间的相处有点奇怪, Maria一直对Howard十分迁就, 有时简直就像要刻意地讨好他一样。而父亲除了忙于公司的发展及S.H.I.E.L.D.的创立外, 很多时候都会出门远行, 偶然留在家中, 大部分时间都是呆在书房或工作室里, 甚少主动与家人交流。

步入青春期, Tony终于明白了, 母亲每次与父亲说话, 或者静静地看着专注于工作的父亲时, 微笑的眼眸里总闪着难以形容的愉快的充满柔情的光芒, 那是恋爱中的眼神。而父亲对母亲的态度虽然非常温柔体贴, 目光却总是隐含落寞。只有一次, Tony曾经在父亲的眼里窥见过恋爱的神色。

那是Tony年纪尚小时的事, 他偷溜到书房里, 想缠着爸爸, 让他跟自己说说关于美国队长的床边故事。看见Howard手里拿着一张旧照片在自然自语,「又落空了, 你到底在哪儿。」Tony探头上前, 认得相里是年轻的爸爸与Peggy姨姨, 还有一个自己并不认识的大哥哥, 他们三人极其亲热地互搭肩膀, 笑得非常愉悦。

「这个漂亮的哥哥是谁?」Tony好奇地问。

「他本来有机会成为你的爸爸。」Howard轻声地答, 表情前所未有地温和, 父亲望着相中人的目光, Tony至今仍然记得, 跟妈妈看着爸爸的眼神一模一样。

这让Tony觉得母亲被背叛了, 他甚至怀疑Howard对他的冷淡是源于自己并不是爸爸与一生最爱的爱情结晶, 与此同时, Tony亦开始怨恨起对一切心知肚明, 却依然甘之如饴的妈妈。

于是Tony对Steve Rogers这个人怀着相当复杂的感情。当中包含孩子对传奇英雄的偶像崇拜, 小孩想胜得爸爸称赞而对假想敌产生的竞争心态, 还有儿子为母亲抱不平而起的嫉妒之情。

Tony与双亲的关系开始转坏, 上天并没有给予他们去挽回的时间, 那场车祸就发生了。

然后Tony发现Howard的日记, 内里洋洋洒洒地记载着他与Steve之间相处的琐事。再后来Tony终于有机会与这个让父亲魂牵梦萦的人日夕相处, 并在Peggy去世那天初次对他生出爱怜的感觉。

Tony不管那是来自哨兵对向导的保护本能, 还是出于Alpha想要征服一个与自己相配的Omega的天性, 他只知道自己想要Steve, 想要将他留在身边, 不希望他被别人抢走。

「因为害怕遭到拒绝, 而变得什么也不敢做。但我跟你不同, 我要自由的行动。」若果连被讨厌的觉悟也没有的话, 根本就不会拥有主动出击的勇气, 此刻Tony发现到自己比Howard优胜的地方。「老爸, 你的初恋对象就由我来接收了。」Tony为自己倒了一杯酒, 他举起酒杯, 敬向父亲泛黄的人像素描。

 

********

 

Tony翌日如常到复仇者办公室报到。就算是以前差不多每天都有会议等待他回去主持的日子, Tony在自家公司的出席率也没有现在于神盾局的来得这般高。 

刚踏入总部大楼, Tony就被门口服务台的职员告知Captain已经在训练室里等他上课。

Tony本以为Steve会躲着自己, 但看情况他似乎选择去忘记昨天发生过的事情。想的美! Tony心想, 自己既然开了头, 自然就会咬着猎物不放。Tony只一心顾着要如何出招去追求他的心上人, 浑没留意柜台职员神色有点异于平常。

复仇者办公室内, 同伴们一双双眼睛齐察察地迎接Tony回来, 诡异的目光看得他如芒刺背, Thor还特意走到Tony身边, 一掌用力地拍向他后背,「希望你以后的言行能够绅士一点。」Tony被他拍得差点背过气去, 受到各种目光的注视下, Tony不明所以地走进训练室。

Steve悠然地坐在沙发上剥着核桃, 从他身上释出迷人的松香气息, 淡淡的香味舒适怡人, Tony总算知道众人态度怪异的原因, Steve今天并没有使用掩盖剂。

果真是个倔强的家伙!

Steve居然会自揭身份, 可大出Tony意料, 而且他这着实在下得高明, 不单轻易地瓦解被人捉住秘密进行要挟的潜在危机, 还引来同伴间的关注, 变相为自己添上了监察Tony有否任何越轨行为的帮手。

「要吃核桃吗?」Steve一脸云淡风轻的样子, 他轻易地徒手剥开坚果外皮, 朝呆站门边的Tony问。

「早在觉醒前我就只吃最好的食物, 穿最好的衣服。」Tony笑着走到他身边坐下, 「现在我的身畔正坐着一个可能是世上最好的向导。」

Tony话里有话的轻狂模样在某些人眼里可能带有非凡魅力, 但Steve不为所动, 「原来Howard把儿子宠成了不惯吃苦的公子哥儿。」他故意扯上Howard来提醒Tony, 真正与自己存在着深厚交情的其实是他的父亲。

Tony却马上转了个话题,「刚好我有话想告诉你。」从内袋里摸出一部Stark Phone,「昨天在你走后, 我去了做个相关注册, 哨兵名簿上的数据经已更新了。」他秀给Steve看数据库内的最新记录: -Enthony Edward Stark- 级别, Level A ; 精神结合对象, 有 ; 连结向导, Steven Rogers。

Tony以行动来证明他们关系匪浅, 让Steve气得一手连碎了数颗核桃。「听闻Tony Stark最不屑这种形式上的东西?」

随着手悄悄地搭在对方的肩膀上, Tony的头亦靠得越来越近,「看当时心情及对象而定。」

「Fury会指定由向导去当导师, 最大的原因是怕万一哨兵发飙, 亦有人可以适时地作出安抚。」Steve咬着唇站起身,「我始终是一个向导, 本质上与哨兵完全不同, 能对你作出的指导不多, 今天我想让你体验一下实战时的情况。」

Tony灵机一动,「这不公平, 作为我的向导, 你能听到我的心声。」

「你就不会筑起屏障吗？」

『Steve的皮肤很光滑, 触感好像上等丝绢。』

「……」他怒瞪Tony, 没有说话。

『听不见吗, 我喜欢你。』Tony交迭双手放在膝上, 冲着他微微一笑, Steve的下唇已快被他自己咬出血来。「果然是听到了。」

「你很无聊。」他受够了Tony没完没了的纠缠。

「看来你是听不清楚, 那我再说一次。」Tony站起来, 收起嬉皮笑脸, 把口贴附到Steve耳边, 慎重而缓慢地道, 「昨天我忘了告诉你, 我喜欢你。」然后勾起嘴角, 以欣赏稀世珍品的目光凝视着他。

「我讨厌你。」Steve毫不客气地回他一句。

「我知道。」Tony并不介怀, 还强硬地向这张刚说过讨厌自己的嘴唇吻去。

Steve右掌一挥进击Tony下颚, Tony毕竟是个哨兵, 感知到Steve的攻击路向, 连忙摆头避过, 并急抓住他的手腕。「别以为我每次都会乖乖挨打。」虽然是准确抓着了, 但Steve的力量要比一般人强四陪, Tony被他震得脚步摇晃, 好不容易才站稳身子。

「进步得真快!」Steve轻轻一笑, 然后灵巧起地转身背向Tony, 整个人撞进他的怀内, 右手轻旋反扣对方, 左手亦同时伸前配合, 待双手紧抓Tony手腕, 再俯身一甩将他摔倒地上, 一连串动作一气呵成。

Steve斜瞟Tony冷道, 「论临敌经验你还浅得很!」

「你方才笑得可真美。」仍躺在地上的Tony不怕死地道。要不是刚好传来拍门的声音, 他大有可能看不到明天的太阳。

Steve没有再多看Tony一眼, 就打开门走了出去。

「Steve, Nick叫你过去一趟。」依旧由Natasha为他们传话, Steve的性别Natasha是早就知道的, 她绝对尊重Steve的任何决定。

Bruce Banner是个Beta, 队长的信息素对他没什么影响。

只消半日时间Cap.就突然转了性别, Clint仍需要时间去消化这个事实, 但他恍然大悟了一件事, Steve平日不会休假, 就算他身在疗养院, 只要接到指令必会随传随到, 可是每隔一段时间他就会消失三到四天, Coulson告诉大家这是Captain的例假, 现在想来那应该是关于发情期的生理假。

Thor有意无意的瞄向训练室内, 虽然看见Tony倒在地上, 但他显然比较关心放开脚步径自前行的Steve。「你们刚才没什么吧?」他追上去, 故意在两人间留下半步距离, 细声地问道。

「如果我的信息素让你感到不自在, 真的很抱歉, Thor。」Thor小心翼翼地对待自己的拘谨态度惹得Steve心里不太舒服,「请忍耐一下, 反正事情已经处理好, 我一会就去涂上药水。」

「不不不, Steve的味道很清新, 跟你本人的气质完全一致。」Thor很喜欢Steve身上那种若有若无的宁神信息, 「嗅着不仅安神定性, 镇静养神, 如能搂着你我准能睡个好觉…..」起初他把自己说得像个宗教器物, 最尾那句却突然变成近乎调戏的话, Steve不禁瞪大双眼望着Thor。

说溜了嘴的Thor尴尬万分, 恨不得马上旋舞锤子破窗而逃, 但这样又有违他向来秉持的君子风度, 不知所惜的Thor憋得整张俊脸全都通红了。看他的样子, Steve相信Thor是无意冒犯自己, 就姑且给他一个下台阶,「你这是调侃我。」Thor只得单手放在脑后傻笑。

雷神一路伴着Steve走到电梯前, 还体贴地为他按掣开门, 就差没伸出手来让他拉住前行。

Steve开始觉得后悔, 为了应付Tony而故意公开自己是个Omega似乎是做错了, 他能预见日后生活产生的若干变化。

 

********

 

「Rogers我不是有意打听你的个人隐私, 但有件事我必须要搞清楚, 你有心仪的对像了?」Nick不认为政府的压力能对Steve构成任何影响。

「目前没有。」Steve保持一贯下属向上司报告的态度跟口吻。

「开诚布公亦不算是件坏事, 但我关心手下所有人的心境变化, 及当中可能带来的后果。」

Steve换了个单手支腰的姿势,「我希望能更坦然的面对自己。」Nick仔细盯着他, 除了身上的气息外, Steve与平常没有什么不同。他补充道,「为了方便行动, 工作时我仍旧会用上掩盖剂, Fury你大可放心。」

「好吧。」Nick颔首表示再没其他问题, Steve便马上离开。

收到Peggy Carter去世的消息时, Nick很担心自己会同时接到Steve的辞职申请。当初Steve会愿意加入神盾局, 最大的原因是Peggy有份参与S.H.I.E.L.D.的创立, 当失去这层关系后, Nick不认为局内尚有任何人与事能激起Steve留下来的兴趣。目前看来Steve并没有离职的打算, 这让Nick松了一口气。

但最让Nick在意的, 却是另一件事。

与自己生出相同担心的Alexander Pierce曾经给Nick挂了通电话, 指示Nick无论用上任何手段都要把Steve留住。

「Steven Rogers必须要留在神盾局!」Pierce在电话内吼道。神盾局人事变动的危机根本不值得身为世界安全理事会部长的前任局长如此地着紧, 加上Steve本身留在局内亦似乎另有目的, 各种暗涌正在Nick眼前酝酿着。

让他烦恼的当然还有Tony Stark。Nick执意引入Tony这个外来者, 本来就是要让他去添烦添乱, 为目前胶着的情况制造出一点变数。不过Tony在添乱这点表现得过份出色, 尤其是他针对Steve的行为。

昨天Nick就为着Tony的哨兵注册把他叫来问话。

「飞船引擎需要改良, 保安装置存在漏洞, 武器装置可以再改进。」Tony不等Nick开口, 丢给他数张草图, 便自顾自地说起来,「神盾局有否为员工提供宿舍?」

Nick摇头, 手托着下巴, 手肘支在桌边上, 等待Tony发表他的鬼主意。

「没有就好, 我的大厦正在改建, 想邀请复仇者作为我的新房客。」Tony上次暴走时对大楼内部作出了不少破坏, 正好成为改建的最佳借口。

Nick知道Tony并不是在询问自己的意见, 他这只是纯粹知会, Tony Stark决定要做的事, 根本就不会理会他人感受。「我很高兴你对顾问工作的认真, 但Tony, 我可否知道你是为啥如此热心。」

「人会对附近的东西产生感情。」Tony答得很玄, 他的行动和目标只有一个, 他要抓住一个Omega的心。

 

********

 

Steven Rogers原来是个Omega这个消息只花了一天时间便传遍了整个神盾局, 引起了一阵小骚动。

Steve长相俊俏, 身材挺拔, 气质空灵纯净, 加上他从未被任何人沾染过, 足以让所有Alpha垂涎, 并勾起他们心内无限遐想。部份心存歪念的人却忘记了一件重要事情, 他们的性幻想对象其实是美国队长。Steve当然很快就让他们记起来。

在一次截击行动中, Steve于众目睽睽下徒手捏碎了一个全副武装的恐怖份子的手腕骨, 并轻松地打断了数人的几根肋骨, 凶悍行为一并打碎了大部份人的绮念。

美丽, 危险又强大的Omega, 对天性酷爱冒险的Alpha而言诱惑很大。但想要摘到带刺的花, 就得冒手指被扎破出血的危险, 如此一来, 胆敢对强悍的Steve展开追求的人就变得寥寥可数。

刚结束任务, 在回程的飞机上, Steve心情大好。他伙拍Thor到国外协助救援被地下分离组织所挟持的国会议员。最近接到的大都是像这样子的轻松案件, 不需要特别用上向导的力量。

身体充分运动后的感觉非常舒爽, 把Steve早阵子的烦闷情绪一扫而空。

再一起经历数次合作后, Steve好像终于成功让Thor了解到, 无论他是个Beta还是Omega, 本身的力量不会因而有所减退。Thor总算停止了对他的过度保护行为, 亦是让Steve拥有好心情的主因。

Thor忽然望着他笑了起来, 难道自己在无意之中, 露出得意忘形之色?

「很久没有像这样独处过了, 这让我想起我们初次见面时的场景。」Thor笑着说, 他首次跟着Steve回去神盾局时, 那个狭小的机舱内, 亦是只得他们二人。

「哦, 那次我可狼狈非常。」Steve也记起来了。

Odin Borson将王位继承人Thor送到地球, 希望他能好好学习为王之道, 但Thor遭到弟弟Loki Laufeyson戏弄, 变成有家归不得的情况, 觊觎王位的好弟弟还特意跑来向他揶揄挑衅, 兄弟两人初则口角, 继而动武, 发生于神域只会是普通的兄弟干架, 在地球却成为一场灾难。

二神打得正酣, 一个凡人却不自量力地介入他们之间。星盾以几近不可能的角度切入, 将Thor与Loki硬生生分开, 然后飘然回到主人手上。

「我不知道你们是什么人, 但在对四周造成更大伤害前, 请你们给我马上停手!」二人的打斗已经摧毁了一个小镇, 这让Steve非常生气。他怒气冲冲地站到衣着古怪的二人之间, 凝神戒备随时可能发生的战斗。

Thor正杀红了眼, 懒理你是敌是友有何理由, 妙尔尼尔全力朝Steve挥去, 盾牌与锤子甫一接触, 拼发出强烈电光, 力量在兵器间浓缩然后爆发, 将三人同时炸飞。

被星盾御去大部分冲击的Steve首先站起来。「可以停手了吧!」他信手抓起掉落在自己身边的锤子想递还给Thor, 发现它远比外表沉重。

两名神祇吃惊得无以复加, 但之后还有更叫他们惊讶的事, Loki 率先想到要操控这个能拿起雷神之锤的凡人, 神杖点向Steve, 绿光却在他的身前半寸之处倏然消散, 然后什么事也没有发生, 这是以往从未出现过的情况。

Loki本来仍想发难, 但Thor已经站到Steve的身畔, Loki不会浪费精力去做没有把握的事, 只得愤然离去。

之后无处可去的Thor就跟着Steve一起回到神盾局。既然Steve可以拿起妙尔尼尔, Thor觉得这人应该可以信任。

后来Odin发现Loki的恶作剧, 重罚了他之余, 马上派人送来讯息着Thor随时都可以回去。

但Thor已经不再急着返回故乡。他亲眼看到Loki的攻击触及Steve身前一道以柔光筑成的障壁, 既没有被弹开, 也不是遭卸去, 亦不像被吸收, 只是如平空消失了一般, 这能力很让Thor好奇。

过了一段时间, Thor与Steve变得熟悉, 正式成为朋友跟战友后, 他才找到机会向Steve问个明白。

Steve告诉Thor他可以利用自己的精神障壁把来自敌人的精神力化于无形。「很久以前有个黑暗哨兵把我叫做 “中和者”。」

「能把一切力量中和并化掉的屏障, 这不是让你在精神世界立于不败之地吗?」Thor表示赞叹。

「正如泛合金盾牌未能完全吸收你的力量, 我的精神障壁亦不是万能的。只要敌人有本事向我作出源源不绝的精神攻击, 一样可以将它攻破。」Steve温和地解释, 「对自己的力量谦逊点, 才是掌握胜利的关键。」

Steve那轻轻一句让Thor如遭当头棒喝, Odin让Thor来到地球就是要他学习慈悲谦逊。Thor惊觉眼前这个凡人拥有自己欠缺的某些特质, 顿时对他好感暗生。

来到现在这份好感渐渐转化成爱慕之情, Thor更是不知该如何去向Steve表达。

二人本来安静地沈浸于各自的回忆里, Steve突然一脸认真地向他问道, 「Thor你还有余力带着我飞吗?」

面对Steve突如其来的要求, Thor默默点头。

「Stark他们正陷于苦战, 我们要尽快赶回去。」Thor能听出Steve语气里的着紧, 他不愿意去猜度Steve的紧张是为了Tony Stark一个, 还是包括神盾局内的其他同伴。

 

 

-TBC-


	5. [盾受/铁盾] – Touch me deep inside (哨向/ABO) – (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前言: 这回差不多全篇都是动作场面, 哨向设定如果不加入作战时的配合来加深羁绊似乎有点浪费, 但我的文笔很渣…烦请大家将就一下来看。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说明：哨向ABO双梗并行, AU架空, OOC, 哨向/ABO二设有
> 
> 原著/复仇者联盟 文/廿田  
> CP/All盾, 私心主铁盾  
> 背景/私设很多, 文中会简略提及, 请小心服用

**[盾受/铁盾] – Touch me deep inside (哨向/ABO) – (5)**

 

********

 

「Phil, 希望是我搞错了, (我的) Steve老是跟那个大块头二人组队出任务, 这该不会是你故意安排的?」Tony的坐相不太优雅, 他把两条腿搁到别人的办公桌上, 单手支头, 脸上挂着个随意的笑容, 说话的语气很轻淡, 但听上去就是带刺。

「神盾局向来按既定程序来分配任务, 协助别国组织的海外派员一般都会以搭挡形式出动, 好让他们出门在外能有个照应。」Coulson边整理手边的文件边解释道, 「Steve跟Thor在局内的相性测试显示他们的配合度是最高的。」

「相性测试? 居然还有这种东西!」这倒勾起了Tony的好奇心, 他把脚放回地上, 身子稍微挪前, 「为何Nick或Hill从没跟我提及过?」

「你只是个科技顾问。」Coulson礼貌地笑道, 等于说神盾从没打算分配任务给钢铁侠。

「哦!」Tony瞇起双眼, 这让他搞清楚一件事, Nick邀请他加盟的理由并不如他表面所说, 最少在前线战力上他们并不迫切需要自己。「随便把我的向导调走, 你们就不怕意外重演?」

Coulson带点不解地道,「喔? 但Captain的报告说你已经可以独当一面了。」

得知Steve对自己的评价让Tony有些讶异, 但细想过来, 以Steve这类责任感极强的人, 若无绝对的把握与信任, 应该不会丢下尚未满师的学生不管。一念到原来在不知不觉间, Steve早就认同了自己的能力, Tony的嘴角不其然就弯起了一抹笑意。

总部大楼突然警铃大作, 打断了Tony的思绪。

刺耳铃声响个不停, 高分贝的广播还要大家尽速疏散。

Tony站了起来。

「Tony?」

「放心, 我不会辜负自家向导的信任。」Tony的笑容带着他独有的轻狂, 他踢向脚边的手提箱, 箱子瞬间分解开来, 又聚成了一片片艳红的甲片, 覆上了Tony身上, 化成老是被Steve批评为俗艳的金红色英雄。「It's show time!」

 

********

 

神盾局高度设防隔离室, 今天发生了罕见的劫囚事件。

骚动先由地底囚室楼层开始, 第一波警报响起时, 留守于总部的Clint及Natasha率先赶到。

「队长跟Thor均不在, 这厮倒真会挑时间。」Clint不禁抱怨起来。

「轻易让这孩子逃去不单难以向Steve交代, 我们的面子也将挂不住。」Natasha示意长年搭档别掉以轻心。

Wanda正在拿S.T.R.I.K.E.小组去发泄自己于被囚禁的日子里所累积的种种怨气。带着红色霞光的念动力或直接把人抛摔出去, 或牵引拉扯四周的物品进行攻击, 仍带着稚气的眼珠子闪动着复仇的快意。

Clint箭无虚发, 附有管状炸药的箭头把迎面而来的杂物炸成粉碎, 接续再连发六箭, 企图死死把Wanda钉在墙上。

金属矢箭尚未接近Wanda半呎范围之内就突然全数落在地上, 发出叮叮当当的声响, Clint只感到一阵劲风自身边擦过。

「呵, 你们看不到吗!」身后传来说话的声音, 只见一名满头银发的英俊年轻人如鬼魅般地平空出现, 没有人看到他自何处而来, 亦没有人看到他有否出手击落本是射向Wanda的利箭。

Pietro Maximoff嘴角轻扬,「这次看好了!」比疾风更快地朝敌人猛冲而去, 黑鹰鸣叫向主人提示方向, Clint只来得及把Natasha推开, 腰部却被Pietro急速带动的气流划出一道口子。一只黑貂向黑鹰扑去似在怪责牠的多管闲事。

Clint不敢怠慢, 聚力于本已极佳的视觉, 他别号鹰眼, 视力可比老鹰更强, 接连射出两矢, 一箭比一箭快, 直追Pietro背后要害。

Pietro亦开放哨兵五感, 身体向横一倾恰恰避过第一支箭, 还半带玩笑的心情伸手去捉住第二支箭。「太慢了!」他轻蔑地笑道。

Clint也在笑着, 「碰!」他边模仿爆炸声边打了个响指, 被快银抓于手里的合金箭头实时炸开。

「Pietro!」自己的哥哥被炸飞开去, Wanda又惊又怒, 她双手祭起红光正欲上前, 却突然被人从后紧紧箝制住。

Natasha能够将自身的气息完全与周遭环境融合, 让人不易察觉到她的接近。Natasha硬生生分开Wanda双手, 再将其反剪压到背后, 以沙哑的声线冷道,「小朋友, 游戏时间完了。」

二人才正要为顺利控制现场而松一口气, 事情却又生变量。一只小白鼠在绯红女巫脚边吱吱地叫, 一团红雾以Wanda为中心散发开来, 她在张开自己的精神迷宫。正巧不巧的遇上S.T.R.I.K.E.小组队长领着Dr. Banner前来查看伤员。

Wanda的向导感应力察觉到Natasha在看见Bruce出现时, 心中一闪而过的极度紧张。与她心意相通的Pietro脑内急速运转,「Wanda引导那人失控!」

形势剎那完全逆转。

Hulk现身在总部内四处乱闯乱砸, 神盾局发出最高级别警报, 终于惊动到位于总部最上层的行政办公楼层。

Wanda与Pietro悠哉悠哉地保持适当距离去欣赏自己的杰作。

Clint与Natasha光是负责引起Hulk的注意, 好让一般人的神盾同僚及时避难, 同时小心避开Hulk的强横攻击, 已经疲于奔命, 哪还有空去理会他们。

「气消了吗?」Pietro轻吻Wanda额角, 温柔地问。黑貂悠然地圈在主人颈上, 彷如一条围巾, 白老鼠也乖巧地坐在Wanda肩膀上。

Wanda美丽灵动的眼睛滴溜溜地转了一个圈子, 小咀轻撇。「上次欺负我的那对哨兵向导不在。」语气甚有失望之意。

Pietro本想安抚两句, 哨兵的独特感官让他知道危险正在接近, 他马上向妹妹提出警告, 「Wanda, 小心。」

念动力形成红雾般的屏障, 一道金红色的身影宛如闪电般袭来, 悍然撞击在那团云雾之上。「宝贝儿, 你在念着我?」语气轻挑且张狂。

Pietro还是首次见到比自己还拽的人, 他全速攻向来者。

Tony能清楚感觉到空气的流动, 及嗅出属于Pietro的Alpha信息素味道飘来的方向, 但说也奇怪, 明知对手要出拳打向自己胸口, 他竟然无法完全闪开, 对手速度太快了。

钢铁侠侧身闪闪避过Pietro的一记直拳, 拳风擦过胸口, 坚硬的胸甲表面却已经现出一道细小的裂痕, 胸口单束光前炮趁机发射, 但未能准确击中快得就如一阵灰白雾气的快银。

未能一击得手, 二人都停止追击, Pietro为对方强得不合理的火力而吃惊, Tony则在思考该如何困住这个东窜西跑的家伙。

Natasha抱着脑袋在地上作出一个小翻滚, 躲开由Hulk引起的一阵落石, 她向Tony怒吼,「太慢了, 你刚才都在做什么!」

「我是顾问。」Tony说来轻淡, 表明出手帮你是人情, 不见人影是道理, Natasha气得直要吐血。

Clint一记爆出闪光的箭矢未能成功令Hulk因炫目而暂时丧失或减弱战斗力, 反而激怒了牠。越愤怒越强大是Hulk的特点, Clint深感不妙, 钢铁侠适时挡到他前面, 硬接Hulk怒极一掌, Tony被震退十尺开外, 还要靠脚底推进器之助才顺利止住退势, 双手腕甲被轰出深浅不一的裂纹。

\- - 动力装置轻微受损, 速度减慢5%, 腕甲破损度20% - - Javris尽责地报告损毁状态。

Pietro乘机带着Wanda夺路而逃。

「哪里走?」Tony马上展开追赶。

「你不留下帮忙制住Hulk?」Natasha从后高呼。

「放心, 强援马上就到!」抛下一句, Tony全速飞去追截在逃的兄妹二人。

被钢铁侠挡住其忿怒一击的Hulk好像有点不知所惜, 牠捶胸顿足仰首咆哮, 然后转身疾奔。

「那是出口方向!」Clint赶紧追去, 跑得上气不接下气, 眼见再过一个弯角, 前面就是直达地上的一条笔直通道。「妈的。」手搭上背上剩下不多的箭枝。

猛地轰然一声, Hulk整个人被逼向后滑退, 合金地板被牠陷入地下的双腿挖出两道深坑。

「Clint, 准备困住牠。」沈稳动听的男声, 每一次发出指令, 都能让Clint本能地迅速配合他的调配。

Hulk双手抵着妙尔尼尔, Thor正用尽全力将牠迫退。

「就是现在!」Steve发号施令, Thor实时退却一步旋动手中锤子, 早就箭在弦上的Clint朝Hulk头上射出一矢, 箭在半途一分为五, 一枝钉在牠的正上方, 余下的飞向地面把Hulk团团围住。雷电轰击顶上箭枝, 再被牵引散向地上四支箭矢, 形成电网把Hulk牢牢困住。

「Steve你们回来了!」Natasha终于从后赶上。她与Clint都溢放出宽心的笑容。

「Natasha, 摇篮曲。」Steve目光不离Hulk, Bruce以前曾经向复仇者目前唯一的两名向导传授过让自己冷静下来的方法, 他正在尝试调节在Hulk体内属于Bruce的精神, 但不得其门而入。

「Bruce的精神目前迷失在Maximoff的迷宫内, 我在努力追寻中。」Natasha解释。

怪不得一直看不到Natasha的白狐。

Steve放出白鸟, 「你先去Tony那边帮忙, 我随后就来。」他轻吻鸟儿, 让牠飞到自己哨兵的身边, 再转向Natasha道, 「把我与Clint导入迷宫。」

「没有灵鸟的协助你要如何在敌人的精神领域内追寻Bruce?」Natasha忧心地问, 她留意到Steve口里的称呼有了转变。

「没有时间去让我们慢慢搜寻, 我要从内部把迷宫直接粉碎。」Steve知道持续放出电能会让Thor累垮。「Clint, 待会我向你指示出迷宫的弱点所在, 你尽管放出精神之箭。Natasha, 准备咏唱摇篮曲。」

「Steve?」向一个女孩急攻不太像队长素来的作风。

「有连结哨兵跟在身旁, 应该不会对她造成太大的伤害。」Steve笃定地道。

 

********

 

身体承受Hulk的强力撞击同时让Tony的精神感受到强大的压力。

『Stark? 这可怕的冲击是什么回事?』

能让自己心神俱醉的关切声音突然自脑内响起, 这就是被绑定的哨向间的心灵感应? Steve在关心自己, Tony暗自窃笑, 却故意不去回应对方。

隔了一会, Steve再追问。『我知道局内出事了, 正在赶回来, 你们还好吗?』

基于Steve主动连系, Tony的确能够感到他们的距离正在逐渐拉近, 于是他放心抛下Clint他们, 独自去追截Maximoff兄妹。

『Stark? Stark! ..Tony!』

『你喊我Tony, 这真叫人欢喜。』

『去你的!』

『我爱你, 我的甜心, 欢迎回来!』

Pietro与Wanda再现眼前, Tony停止调侃Steve的心理活动, 专心应敌。

钢铁侠发射小型飞弹把面前唯一的逃走路径摧毁, 本已心无恋战的Maximoff兄妹被迫与他作困兽之斗。

二对一, Tony很快陷入苦战。

虽然借着优秀的五感撤换, Tony往往能动悉先机, 但Pietro的动作实委太快, 掌心炮每次都只能击中他的残影。此外, 钢铁侠虽然得到制空权的优势, 但Wanda的念动力仍能对他作出有效的袭击。而精神力方面, Pietro有Wanda的舒缓, 可以长期保持五感全开, Wanda则受到Pietro建立护盾严密地保护着, 让Tony无从入手反击。

Tony开始觉得皮肤缓缓地刺痛, 这是触觉过载的先兆。

Wanda感应到Tony的变化, 她幸灾乐祸地轻笑, 然后面上表情急剧变化, 血色退去, 她铁青着脸颤声地道,「那个可怕的向导来了!」

白鸟飘然飞来, 羽翼温柔地扫过Tony的脑门, 放松了他的每一丝神经, Tony马上觉得自己精神抖擞, 「唧唧唧, 小妹妹, Steve一点也不可怕, 他可爱极了。」

Wanda的精神世界猝然受到极大的冲撞, 她痛苦地抱住头, 汗水一颗颗涔涔而下, 幸好有Pietro的精神护盾把她细密地包裹住, 否则她的精神必定会崩溃。

Pietro环抱住Wanda的肩膀, 支撑着她摇摇欲坠的纤薄身子。他让妹妹依在墙角好好休息, 并迁怒于伤害Wanda精神世界那人的灵兽。

黑貂倏地冲向白鸟, 黑猫机灵地拦挡在前, 两位哨兵的精神向导先拉开战幔, 然后Pietro以傲视世人的速度冲前, 唯Tony亦早有准备, 光束炮依旧擦过银色的残像, 二人均占不了对方任何便宜。

平稳的脚步声接近。「可有受伤?」听到主人的声音, 灵鸟马上飞到他的身边。伴随着飞舞的白鸟, Steve缓缓跨步的身影映在Tony眼内自带柔光, 美丽脱俗得犹如仙人。

Tony觉得自己要彻底沈沦了, 他定一定神, 才故作轻松地笑道,「真要说的话, 自尊可伤得不轻。」

「你只是临敌经验不足。」Steve发现自己竟然颇欣赏Tony这种半自嘲式的直白戏语。「换我来。」他轻举右手, 白鸟高飞于楼顶, 径自在上空盘旋。

Tony见Steve不但被逗笑了, 语气中还大有会为他扳回一城的意味, 不禁心中暗爽。

Pietro知道来者就是让Wanda受伤的人, 他们两兄妹平日何等气盛, 吃了这样大亏本已怒火攻心, 见对方尚有心情与同伴谈笑风生, 重又恨意上升, 再也按捺不住, 以平生最快的速度发动攻势。

Steve的格斗技让Tony眼界大开, 就在Pietro快要触及他的时候, Steve头一偏恰好避开, 并同时进行攻击, 右拳本是直击下去, 左掌却同时向上摆举, 打中Pietro下颚。一招得手, Steve也没有追击, 反而沈步退后, 摆出迎敌的姿态, 等Pietro再攻。

Wanda才刚回过气来, 见到哥哥处于劣势, 艳红异芒慌忙扯动一旁的杂物朝Steve重重投掷过去。

光线炮实时把它们轰成碎片,「你的对手是我。」

「一个大男人居然还有脸来欺侮一个小女孩!」Wanda愤愤不平道。

「上了战场还会分男女老幼吗?!」面甲后的笑脸是个不折不扣的痞子, 「而且我相信神盾局内没有一个人会视你为弱女子。」

钢铁侠对上绯红女巫, Tony完全没有怜香惜玉之心, 念动力与高科技斗个难分难解, 光束跟红芒胡乱四射。

Pietro接下来学乖了, 闪到敌人背面从后攻击, Steve开头似乎并未理会, 却又在Pietro最接近自己时才微微一笑, 骤然左腿反钓向后倒踢, Pietro骇极侧闪跃避, 却自己撞上了Steve的肘击。

相似的情况不停发生, Steve从来没有主动抢攻, 他只会等待Pietro最接近自己时才作出反击, 但每每又能于银发哨兵本能地躲开攻势时瞬即变招。

黑猫突然静止下来, 待貂儿抢前攻击时才蓦然张口对准牠的脖子重咬一口, 黑貂发出骇人的尖叫声, 慌忙逃回精神世界。

Steve忍不住停下来称赞,「比主人还要聪明的精神响导。」只有格斗专家才会知道, 自身在进行攻击的当下往往正是防守最薄弱之时。

感官与黑貂相连的Pietro头痛欲裂, 难过地蹲倒地上。Wanda怒气爆发, 整个人被红光包围, 有若实体的能量场域轻易把钢铁侠推开, 红霞再化成触手伸向Steve。

Steve旋身险险躲开如网袭来的触手, 但仍被削去些许金发, 触手甫碰到由落石堆成的石墙, 即把石堆破开一个大洞。

「Steve!」Tony着紧地喊, Steve摇了摇首表示不打紧, 一道血丝慢慢浮现在他白晢的脸上。

这回换Tony嬲怒得像要失去理智, 「你敢伤我的向导!?」强烈的情感聚结成矛, 刺穿Pietro为Wanda筑成的护盾, 再直指她的精神图境。

Wanda惊呆当场, Steve张开精神屏障挡在她身前, 矛盾相接, 双双化于无形。Steve倒抽了口气, 额前泛起点点汗珠。Tony被他吓了一跳, 赶紧跑上前去, 小心翼翼地审视他有否受伤。

Wanda不明所以地眨一眨眼, 脑内霍地传来Steve的声音,『快走。』她才如梦初醒, 搀扶起哥哥向洞口逃去。

Tony自是瞄到, 但见Steve不动声色, 似是有意把人放走, 只要是Steve的意愿, Tony就尽量不会去逆他的意。他扳过Steve的脸, 指腹来回磨擦那道碍眼的红痕。两只精神动物乖巧地各自站在主人的脚畔。

Steve捉住他的手,「你不过问原因?」

Thor站在不远处, 被眼前这幕愣住。Thor协助Cline与Natasha把Bruce安顿好后, 见Steve 良久未有传来讯息, 担心得自行前来找人, 刚好目击到二人带点暧昧的动作。蓝衬红, 白与黑, 何其相配的画面。

Tony首先看见Thor, 他朝着情敌邪邪一笑, 反过来一把抓住Steve的手腕,「我向来只求结果。」然后凑上前去舔吻他脸颊上的伤口。

Steve二话不说, 双手按住Tony的肩膀给他狠狠来一记膝撞。「那就请你好好记住轻薄我的结果。」

「呵呵, 最终结果可尚未揭盅。」Tony纵然痛得弯起身子, 嘴角仍旧挂着自信的笑意。

Thor见状暗喜, 连忙跑到Steve的身边, 这才看到他脸上那道细小的伤口, 马上明白Tony那些莫名其妙举动的因由。

「怎地受伤了!」Thor痛惜的道, 他好想轻抚Steve面上的创口, 却又怕会惹起他的不快, 伸出的手不自然地硬生生在半空顿住。

Steve不明白他们为何如此在意一个几乎微不可见的伤痕。「不用半天时间就会全好了。」

Thor环顾四周, 「Maximoff哩?」

Tony抢先回答, 「我一时大意让人给逃掉了。」

「Tony….」Steve想说点什么, 陡然就被别人打断。

「各位不用担心, Maximoff兄妹已被逮住。」特战小组组长Brock Rumlow礼貌地朝他们行礼。

「这太好了。」Thor闻言才稍稍释怀。

Tony望向Steve, 见他摆出招牌的公式化笑容,「辛苦你了, Rumlow。」应对得相当自然。

「他们要不是先被你们削弱了大半体力, 我们小组根本不可能成功把人逮着。」Rumlow得体地笑道。

「我们去看看Bruce。」Steve一脸淡漠, 就要踏步离开, 似乎不再关心Maximoff的任何事情。经过Rumlow身边时, 他又像是突然才想到地问, 「兄妹, 是吗?」

Rumlow脸不红气不喘地答, 「前来劫囚的是Wanda Maximof的哥哥, 我也是刚刚才知道。」

Steve微微一笑, 这次真的头也不回地离去。

 

********

 

Steve独自坐在新房间的床上, 目光四处打量。

简洁实用的陈设。

Tony Stark的确厉害, 才在自己的精神图境待过那么一回, 就能够将房间装潢得跟他目前租住的公寓近乎一模一样。只有一点不同, 床边的矮柜上放有一张早就被他忘怀了的老旧照片, 自己被Howard与Peggy簇拥着, 三人笑得那样开怀。

Steve咬着唇把相架放倒。

神盾局总部经过Wanda Maximoff逃脱的骚动及Hulk的无意识破坏后, 必需进行一次大翻新, Tony认为先破坏后建设是必然的结果, 就像他的Stark Tower一样, 才刚结束改建工程, 他提议复仇者可以把他的私人大楼充当临时办公室。

Steve作为队长, 态度是无可无不可, Bruce听到Tony改建后的大厦有着最新的实验设备马上两眼放光, Clint则说不若先看看环境再做决定, 于是一行人浩浩荡荡来到Stark Tower, 才发现大厦已易名为Avengers Tower, 内里的改动岂止作为办公大楼, 就连住宿, 建身, 医疗, 娱乐等等设备都一应俱全, 大厦本身就宛如一个小小区。

见到大家赞叹的样子, Tony非常满足, 他即场分发邀请咭给大家, 正式邀请复仇者成为大厦住客。Clint仍是一副无所谓的样子, Bruce表面冷静, 但目光兴奋, Thor只是一个过客, Natasha明显等待Steve的表态, 没想到Steve很爽快就答应了。

「Nat., 我相信在这里还比较容易说话。」Steve悄声于Natasha耳边说, Natasha本身亦在暗地里协助Steve调查有关神盾局的内部黑幕, 明白他的用意后, Natasha马上选择跟从。

大局已定, 各人按照咭片背面所列的资料回到属于自己的房间。

"YOU'RE MY VIP" 

Steve的邀请咭背后印着烫上金边的红色字句。俗气的品味, 他随手把卡片丢入废纸箱。

Steve从不相信所谓一见钟情式的喜欢, 在他的角度看来, Tony目前的一头热就如同害了一场热病, 一段时间后就会好, 好了自然就会退烧。

喜欢先破坏后建设的男人? 很合乎他所说的只求结果, 不问过程的风格。Steve暗笑, 他重新立起装裱着他最快乐的时光的那个相架, 「Howard, 你的儿子很混蛋。」他觉得自己开始慢慢了解Tony这个人。

 

 

\- TBC -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 廿田按: 这进度…真慢, 慢得我都要抺汗了, 但整体气氛上又好像是比较适合慢慢的进展, 冬兵要何时才能出得了场…我哭!


	6. [盾受/铁盾] – Touch me deep inside (哨向/ABO) – (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说明：哨向ABO双梗并行, AU架空, OOC, 哨向/ABO二设有
> 
> 原著/复仇者联盟 文/廿田  
> CP/All盾, 私心主铁盾  
> 背景/私设很多, 文中会简略提及, 请小心服用

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前言: 稍微加快节奏, Loki跟冬兵都出现了, 行文到此, 大致方向才有了最终定案, 虽然是无心之作, 但故事慢慢建立起来后我却很喜欢这篇, 希望自己能坚持填坑直到最后。

**[盾受/铁盾] – Touch me deep inside (哨向/ABO) – (6)**

 

半夜三点多, 电脑室内, Natasha与Steve二人正在比照起数个月来的统计数据。这算是私人行动, 他们不想惊动其他人, 故没有亮起灯, 只有悬浮屏幕的反光在闪烁着。有限的光线映照下来, Steve的侧颜轮廓更为分明, 淡漠冷凝的神态充满了无法言说的气质, Natasha不禁看得有点痴了。

Steve陡然打破静默,「果然没错, 在这两年间觉醒的哨兵数量突然飙升了。」他轻吟了一句才把Natasha唤回现实。

「这代表了什么?」

「….我也不知道。」在没有足够资料的情况下, Steve未敢莽下定论, 所以他才会意图去接触Maximoff兄妹。

正在为他们放哨的白狐突然拱起身体, 全身的毛竖立起来。

「谁!」Natasha马上进入戒备状态。

Steve却叹了口气,「进来吧。」

于是黑猫伴着他的主人一起走到Steve的身边,「告诉我, 你究竟在暗地里玩什么游戏。」师气跋扈的哨兵盯着自己的向导, 口吻是不容拒绝的专横。对自己喜欢的人, Tony虽然可以不问原因任由他把敌人放走, 但搞不清楚Steve的真正目的, 往后便很难适时地向他提供协助。

Steve若有所思地望着Tony, 似是犹在考虑。刚好Tony最会应付像他这种软硬皆不吃的人, 就是懒理对方的反应, 照做自己想做的事件。他点击悬浮屏幕, 调出神盾局地下囚室平面图,「针对保存系统的漏洞, 我要何时把那个小魔女放出来也行。」Tony的态度彷佛是明天我就会把人带到你面前。

「Steve?」Natasha倒抽一口凉气, 吃惊的目光来回扫过他们二人。

Steve还是首次遇到强势得让他压不住场面, 却又无半点胁迫之意的男人。既然如此, 他心里也有了决定。「这本来只是我对Peggy的个人承诺, 她观察到神盾局随着时间的改变而产生的混乱, 希望我可以帮忙肃清内部。」

若不是Peggy Carter与自己的父亲素有渊源, Tony极可能会对一个死人生出妒忌之意。

Steve对Tony坦诚相告后, 马上转向Natasha提出要求,「Nat., 请用只有你们二人明白的方式去联络Fury, 帮我约个时间。」然后再对Tony说道, 「接下来我想做的事可能会影响整个神盾局, 你是Howard的儿子, 自有知道的权利。但我觉得源自神盾的复仇者亦有同样的知情权。」

要相信谁, 要怀疑谁, 要选择什么, 要避免什么, 其实并不容易。Steve愿意去相信现在的同伴, Tony刚好为自己提供了绝佳的告白环境, 对此Steve自然是有点感激的。「谢谢你们。」他衷心向面前无条件地帮助自己的二人道谢。

这刻Natasha的心情有着七分失落三分欣喜。失落, 只因她再度失去一个本应由二人共同拥有的秘密。而让她欣喜的是, Steve愿意与自己分享所有秘密, 但当对像换成了Tony, 他则会选择把事情同时向所有人公开。

待Steve离开电脑室后, Natasha不其然冷瞟这个后来才加入团队的碍事者。「别得意, Steve可并未完全接受你。」

「两个人一旦成为了密友, 感情就很难再进一步。」似是看穿Natasha刚才的想法, Tony反唇相讥,「Steve现在可能仍有一点讨厌我, 当讨厌的感觉渐渐地消失后, 你觉得他的心内会剩下些什么?」

与Tony相较起来, 的确是自己的处境较为吃亏, Natasha不禁恨得牙痒痒。

「晚安了, 好朋友!」Tony朗笑着挥手离去。

 

********

 

「地下监视系统尚有十秒回复正常。」Tony作出提醒。

由Thor引发停电, Tony搞定保安系统, Natasha潜入囚室把门打开, 他们正领着Maximoff兄妹逃离局内。

复仇者正式脱离神盾局, 私下独自行动, 而这当然经过所有成员的同意及得到Nick Fury的默许。

Steve与Nick向大家交代了自己的立场及顾虑后, 最终决定各取所需。

复仇者表面上会如常接受由神盾局分配的任务, 在Nick与Coulson的配合下数量应该会有所减少。私下的行动则由Hill协助Nick去负责为他们向局内隐瞒, 并尽可能互相提供相关情报。

Tony从不怀疑Steve独有的领袖魅力, 他早就料到只要Steve主动开口, 其他人定必会乐意跟随。

「这回可能是场消耗战, 因为将会与谁为敌, 对方的目的都仍未清楚。如同当初Fury邀请各位加盟一样, 你们有权拒绝参与。」Steve当时直白地说。

「我们自诩为复仇者, 而你是我们的队长。」迅速表示支持的居然是向来讷涩寡言的Bruce, 简单直接的话代表了所有人的心声。

Clint猛然拍上他的膀子,「这可是我的台词。」害Bruce差点自椅子上摔下来, 引起哄堂大笑, 余下各人的意愿也就心照不宣了。

「Fury, 我有一个怀疑的对象。」当事情有了定案后, Steve才对Nick道。

「真巧, 我也有一个。」

「Brock Rumlow。」「Alexander Pierce。」二人交换了情报, 确定了私下联络的暗号后就结束首次会谈。

没想到Nick居然怀疑起前任局长, Steve的表情不禁凝重起来。

「那Steve你觉得我们的首要任务是什么。」Natasha轻问。

「不能再让神盾局去聚集哨兵向导。」Steve果断地道, 于是他们才有了这次救出Maximoff兄妹的行动。

经过Coulson的刻意安排, 今夜的守备比较薄弱。

「前方有守卫, 我们走这边。」在Steve的指引下, 他们在路上没有碰到半个人, 偶尔抬头, 能看到白鸟在不远处的上方旋飞着。

Pietro当下马上想到,「我就觉得奇怪, 一个向导的动作居然可以完全跟上五感全开的哨兵, 你能与自己精神向导的视觉同步!」

Steve没有否认, 因为这是事实。

Natasha掩嘴轻笑,「相信我, 就算没有白鸟跟在他的身边, Steve也一样可以跟你战个平手。」

总算顺利到达约定地点, 只有Natasha与Steve伴着Maximoff兄妹坐上由Bruce所驾驶, 前来接应的银灰色车辆。

「我就知道你会来救我们。」Wanda突然靠到Steve身上撒娇。天真的她在Steve为自己挡下Tony的精神攻击后, 就开始无条件地完全信任对方, 加上两人不但同是向导, 而且一样都是Omega, 这让Wanda更觉亲切。

「喂喂!」Pietro拿自己的亲妹妹全无办法, 但他相信Wanda的直觉。

等了约莫个半小时, 奥迪A6 Sedan在市内转了整整一个圈, Clint才终于向他们发出讯息,「确定没有受到任何跟踪。」

「回去吧!」Steve作出最后指示, 车子才直接驶回复仇者大厦。

回到大厦, 不单Clint, Thor与Tony也早在等着他们了。

「对不起, 请原谅我们!」Wanda乖巧地向大家道歉, 她尤其慎重地朝Bruce作鞠躬礼。Dr. Banner本来就不惯于去责备他人, 现在更被她搞得有点不意思再说些什么。

Pietro只冷眼旁观, 好像事不关己一样。大家刚刚在起居室坐下, Steve便开门见山地问道,「我想知道你们的来历。」

于是兄妹二人把自己的故事娓娓道来, 他们出生于战乱不断的国家－苏科维亚, 国土持续在国际上遭受不平等对待。在一连串的抗议行动里, 他们突然觉醒了成为哨兵与向导, 并被普通人所害怕。 

「苏科维亚近来精神错乱的年轻人可多着哩!」Pietro耸肩表示, 当地一位名叫Baron Strucker的反战运动精神领袖, 四处宣称这都是西方国家暗地里进行的生化攻击所造成的结果, 于是他才会接受对方的招募带着妹妹跑到纽约来。

「是谁告诉你妹妹被神盾局扣押着?」Steve任由他们自由陈述, 到关键处才慢慢细问。

「一个自称Crossbones的人。」

没听过的名字。Steve在心里仔细盘算出各种假设, 然后小心地向Maximoff兄妹确认, 「在苏科维亚招募你们的组织是否Hydra。」

「你怎么知道的?」Wanda眨着美丽的大眼睛, 好奇地问。

Steve不答话, 只是轻轻摇头。自己似乎命中注定与九头蛇没完没了, 是时候去亲眼确认敌人。「各位, 我想到苏科维亚走一趟。」

 

********

 

「这儿感觉很诡异?」Natasha轻问身边的Steve。

他们故意多次经过一个由私人基金赞助的医疗机构前面, 那里还兼作战争孤儿的临时收容所。Pietro兄妹就曾经在里面待过。而按他们所说, 有多个儿时同伴都因为战争创伤症候群而引致精神失常。

Natasha只感到些许纷乱的思绪, 以一间医院来说, 情感太过安定。

「我听到白噪音。」Steve说, 他怀疑Hydra正在进行利用外力去催使普通人锐变成哨兵向导的实验, 而苏科维亚正是其中一个实验场。「我们晚上再来。」

昆式战斗机开启了隐藏模式, 处于目标建筑物的正上方待命。

在Jarvis确认医院并未受到防护膜墙覆盖后, 他们分成两组潜入。

Thor罕有地显得有点毛躁, 一种不安的感觉在困扰着他。

「Thor, 有何不妥吗?」Steve停下来关心地问, 并放出白鸟去进行侦察。

「总有种讨厌的预感。」

Steve也隐隐感应到一个有别于一般人的波动, 是自己曾经接触过的。

『Steve, 我这里可有趣极了, 你快过来看看。』

「走吧, Tony有所发现。」就算Steve对他温然一笑, 亦未能消除Thor心里莫名的不快感觉。

Tony与Natasha靠在一个气窗前偷偷窥视下面的情况。这是一个类似地底体育馆的场所, 一群年轻人列队聚在一起, 似乎正在接受一名理着平头, 戴着单边眼镜男子的检阅。平头男子身边有个穿着暗绿色上衣, 一头黑发整齐地梳向脑后的英俊青年, 他高举手里的金色手杖, 发出的萤萤绿光照耀众人, 甚有宗教仪式的味道。

「Tony?」Steve跟Thor总算到来汇合点。Tony 促狭地笑着, 朝金发碧眼的二人指指自己身后那扇窗子。他们目光越过Tony探前一看, Thor实时面色一沈, 猛地破窗踪身跃下。

「Loki! 」一记闷雷轰向看似文弱的绿衣青年。

黑发青年轻转手杖挡格。绿光突然被中断, 人们纷纷脱力倒下。Thor未待青年回过气来, 马上再率先作出抢攻。

「哇! 他吃错药么?」突然发生意料之外的情况, Tony觉得有趣极了。

「那人是Thor的弟弟。」Steve简单解释一句, 无奈地跟着一跃而下。

「Thor, 这真是场美好的偶遇。」Loki对着哥哥笑得非常优雅, 表情像是有些松了口气, 又因为高兴见到他而挑高了右边的眉, 像是期盼已久。

「偶遇? 你的禁足惩处结束了吗?!」Thor喝问。

Loki给他送上一个我不明白你在说什么的表情。

二人维持着急速的动作, 仍能进行正常的对话而且呼吸丝毫不乱, 攻守间卷起阵阵强烈的罡风让旁人无处插手。

美国队长知道雷神自有他的分寸, 甫一着地, 他的目标直指正打算逃跑的Baron Strucker, 星盾在地上划出一道弧形深坑, 阻止了对方的前进, 再回到Steve的右臂之上。

白鸟与白狐守在倒于地上的人们身边。

钢铁侠留在原地, 边欣赏他的甜心作战的英姿, 边戒备地面上随时会出现的敌方增援。

Natasha笑了笑, 不知何时已窜到Strucker身后, 随手抽出紧缚在右腿外侧的锋利匕首抵上他的咽喉, 表情阴骛。

「Widow当心!」钢铁侠首先发现门廊的阴影下尚有一人在, 一名身穿黑色战衣, 面戴黑色金属面具的男人。

Tony话音方落, 那名男子已经如箭矢般冲到Natasha身后, 一掌劈向她的颈后要害, 多得Tony扬声提醒, Natasha及时侧头躲过, 但仍被对方击中肩头, 传来骨头碎裂的声音。

「冬兵, 给我挡着他们!」Strucker乘机脱离箝制, 马上向出口处狂奔逃去。

昏倒地上的人们开始传来阵阵呻吟声。

「Natasha, 你去照顾其他人!」Steve以最快的速度跑前, 一记左脚蹬中黑衣男人腹部, 力度充足到位, 但男人却只被逼退半步, Steve心中一凛, 举舞右臂, 以盾牌的长度进行切击, 连钢铁都能削掉的锐利边端居然被敌人的左臂牢牢抓住。

「金属手臂!」Steve无比吃惊, 男人突然横腿扫向他的下盘, 机械臂再用力一拉, 把Steve扯得失衡向前的同时, 机械臂松开星盾, 盾牌噗的一声跌落地上, 银色手臂改为一把扼住Steve的咽喉。

Tony急降地面, 掌心遥遥举向敌人, 但不敢胡乱射击。

Thor大惊之下急欲救援, 但苦于未能摆脱Loki的纠缠, Thor登时暴怒, 本就在滋滋作响的电网向四边喷撒开去, Loki首当其冲, 被殛得跪倒地上。

Steve右手抓着对方紧扣他颈项的金属手臂, 左手挥拳意图攻击男人的面部, 却被他轻易地捉住手腕。Steve变招也快, 屈膝让整个身体倏然沈下, 左脚再用力一蹬, 正中男人胸口, 成功让对方松开双手。

潜行服的领口微微敞开, 颈上留下五道血红色的深痕且在渗出鲜血。美国队长急速后退到同伴身边, 钢铁侠从手掌中射出致命光线, 却被冬兵险险避过。

冬兵见Strucker经已成功逃远, 也不再恋战, 迅速撤退。

「Steve!」Natasha独自努力压下锐变失败, 正在蠢蠢欲动随时狂飙的精神。但数量实在太多, 她开始感到吃不消。

于是Steve放弃追赶, 以普通民众的安全作为优先。

Thor扭转Loki的臂膀,「你跟我们回去好好解释一下。」

好不容易压制住一场集体精神错乱的风险, 复仇者亦打算撤离现场。Steve突然呼吸急速地紧皱眉头, 他咬着唇摇摇欲坠地走到Natasha身边,「Nat., 提前了…」

Natasha抱住他软绵绵地趴在自己没有受伤的肩头上的脑袋, 触手之处皆温热火烫。

Omega信息素强烈飘散。

「身上可有带着抑制剂?」Tony惊问。

Natasha摇首,「Steve的周期向来十分稳定。」

Thor只知道不能让Steve就这样暴露于人。他顾不了那么多, 松开Loki, 冲前从Natasha怀内抢去正惭惭瘫软的Steve,「我先带他回去!」话未说完就已经抱住Steve腾空飞走。

Tony那会让情敌跟正在发情的Steve独处,「慢着, 把人放下!」地面上的金红色战甲喷发出细小的火焰, 顷刻间追了上去。

Natasha实在很讨厌冲动的男人,「把Steve带上飞机不就好了!?」她向天空喊话, 但当然无人理会。

善于揣摩人心的Loki在这短短时间内已经清楚知道这四人间微妙的关系。

 

********

 

Thor怕Steve会不慎滑落, 故将他紧抱在怀内。急速飞行所产生的逆风让Steve感到呼吸困难, Thor身上如阳光的Alpha气息对此刻的他非常吸引。Steve很珍惜自己为数不多的朋友, 不想生出任何不必要的误会, 他花了好大的力气去维持自己的理智, 硬将手臂放在身体两边, 不去圈住Thor的脖子。

Thor破窗而入, 把Steve轻轻放到床上。

Steve深呼吸数下, 意图压抑生理上叫人难耐的感觉, 绯红的脸颊镶嵌着水润的汗珠。

在作战时就算受了重伤都仍能站得笔直的Steve, 自他们相识以来, Thor尚是首次看到他如此柔弱无力的样子。

「Jarvis尽快把窗修好!」钢铁侠尾随他们从破掉的落地玻璃飞进房内, 他不满地对雷神作出指责,「你就不会先把窗户打开?」

「你跟来干吗?」「杜绝有人借势行凶的机会。」「别把我跟你这种人相提并论!」争吵中的两个Alpha信息素浓度不停上升。

这两个混蛋是在故意让我更加难受吗!?

Steve忍不住向他们低喝,「都给我住口!」然后就整个人一动不动地裁倒在床上。

二人见状大惊, 他们跑到床边, Tony轻轻扶起Steve, 见他双目紧闭, 呼吸微弱但平稳, 不但脸上红潮退去, 体温也在显著下降, 只是对外界全无反应。

Tony跟Thor尝试轻拍他的面庞, 摇晃他的肩膀, 呼喊他的名字, 但全都徒劳无功。

在他们面面相觑, 束手无策之际, Natasha与Bruce带着抑制剂从房门口走了进来。Loki居然也跟着他们一起回来, 但他只静立在门外细看房内各人的互动。

红发特工一见Steve的样子, 实时眉头深锁, 美丽的脸添上了暗色。

Tony向她喝问,「他这是怎么了?」

Natasha颤了颤唇,「他强行把自我意识与肉体隔绝了。」

「这怎么可能?」这种应付发情期的方法, Thor简直闻所未闻。

Bruce连忙上前去探Steve的脉搏。「心跳缓慢, 但有力。」

「他真有自虐的倾向。」Tony撇嘴轻笑, 他让Steve侧卧在床上, 然后自己也爬上床去躺到他的身旁。

「你想做什么?」Natasha问道。

「把他叫醒。」Tony冷道。「你们先帮Steve注射抑制剂, 我很快就会带着他回来。」说完Tony就从后搂抱着Steve, 将额头贴到金色的后脑杓上。

 

********

 

场景仍然是Steve的房间, 但房内霎时变得空荡荡地浑没一人, Tony知道自己已经进入了他的精神图境。

Tony四处张望, 黑猫在他的脚畔轻叫。「你知道路?」Tony可不知自己的猫儿现在算是Steve的半个精神向导。

如果Tony能读懂黑猫的表情, 牠一定是一脸睥睨地看着一个蠢货的样子。

黑猫指示Tony打开其中一道房门, 四周马上变换成四十年代的布鲁克林。

这意味着图境的主人对未来没有任何憧憬? 

Tony心内隐隐作痛。他跟着灵猫在仿如电影布景的街道上左穿右插, 突然单脚踏空, 一头栽进了深渊的感觉, 整个人便不停往下跌去。不知过了多少时间, 双脚总算有了踏足之地, Tony发现自己正身处在一望无际的冰原, 心中也才有了微妙的感应。

他顺着感觉, 很快就找到自己的向导。

Steve抱膝坐在一架坠毁的战斗机旁, 飞机的外型非常古怪。他目光带点空洞, 似在看着远方, Tony能清楚看到有一个圆形的透明光膜把他整个人包覆住, 脚畔有个闪着银光的四方小盒。

「你就很想被冰回去?」

听到Tony的声音Steve才慢慢回首,「我从没想过有人能够闯入这层。」非常冷硬的语调。

「因为我有一个好导师。」Tony笑道。

Steve冷冷地站起来,「要我顺便教你将人硬赶出去的方法吗?」

地上吹起一阵猛烈的罡风, 害Tony差点连站也站不隐。

「Natasha应该已帮你打了抑制剂, 你可以跟我一起出去了。」强风刮得Tony连张开口说话也感到困难。

Steve的敌意似乎变得没那么明显, 风势也跟着减弱下来, 他缓缓道,「我没事, 你先回去, 过一阵子我就会自己出去。」

Tony趁着强风转弱, 趋前一步捉住Steve的右臂。

两人的表情都有点吃惊。

Tony能看到Steve筑起的防护膜, 他是作好了会被弹开, 或会受伤的心理准备才把手伸过去的。

早在挺身保护Wanda那时Steve就注意到了, Tony Stark是自己的命中煞星, 他的精神力可以穿过自己能把外界完全隔绝的障壁。

「放手!」一道穿透三层精神图境的旋风以Steve为中心卷起, Tony整个人被狂风吹飞, 双脚被迫离地的他仍紧捉住Steve的手臂。

「没事就跟我一起回去! 我可不是会乖乖等着的料子!」

图境内, Tony被无情的风刃割开一道又一道的口子。现实中, Tony的双耳倏然流出两行鲜血。但精神世界内的他仍不肯放手。

「就算你把我赶出图境, 就算你讨厌我, 我还是会再闯进来!」

「若果不说“我没事”的话, 就变成我在示弱了!」Steve终于吼出了一句心底话。

七十多年前, Steve Rogers不甘成为受保护的对像。

到了现在, 他成功化身为强大冷静, 能安抚人心的精神象征, 只以坚强的一面示人成为了一种习惯。他不懂得要如何放下武装。

Steve的情绪变得激动, 冰原却骤然回复了平静。

重新站稳的Tony轻轻吻上眼前激动得呼吸不顺的人。「无论你是强是弱, 我都一样爱你。」

「…..我不明白, 我们才认识没多久, 相处的时间亦不算长。」

「你想说我根本不了解你。」

Steve咬着唇等他说下去。

Tony失笑, 他觉得爱上一个人是一种近似化学作用的心理反应, 可以突如其来, 根本不需要复杂的因由。但他的确很了解Steve, 彷佛一出生就知道这个人一般地了解, 所以他有足够的理据去说服顽固的向导。

「你有独自发呆的习惯, 当你强忍痛苦时会轻咬着唇。面对难题你会对大家微笑, 独自一人时才会开始真正地叹气。」Tony轻笑,「你还说我不够了解你吗?」Steve只能呆呆地望着他, Tony笑意更深, 他再续说道,「而你现在正想着该要如何让我闭嘴, 希望我能放过你, 别再去探究你。」

「够了! 我很累, 我不想再作思考!」

「所以, 我是为这种情况而存在的。」Tony放开一直紧抓着Steve的手。「在我面前, 你可以卸下武装, 解开屏障。我会为你筑起护盾, 让你放心休息。」他故意说得很慢很慢, 让对方有时间去咀嚼, 去消化。「等你精神饱满, 我再帮你戴回装备, 让你可以反过来保护我, 教训我。」

Steve深叹一口气, 怔怔地看着Tony。

哨兵朝他伸出右手, 温柔地道,「一起回去吧。」

 

********

 

Steve与Tony差不多是同一时间张开眼睛。

Natasha放下本来捂住嘴巴的双手, 高兴地搂住Steve。

Bruce大大松了口气, 他严厉地向Tony道,「我不知你的精神力有多强, 但你刚才流血时可吓坏了我们!」

「让大家担心了。」Steve温柔地把Natasha轻轻拉开, 他面向Tony正式地道歉,「我的任性害你受伤了, 真的很抱歉。」

Tony不坏好意地笑,「作为补偿, 给我一个吻?」

「你已经预支过多了, 请多受伤一两次再说。」Steve居然笑着回答。

Thor觉得Steve的表情突然变得比从前圆滑多了, 应该是Tony让他有了这种改变, 这让Thor心里满不是滋味。

Steve抬头转向一直站在房门边的话Loki道,「今天的事你可以慢慢再作解释, 你是Thor的弟弟, 只要你能安安分分地站于我们阵营, 大家会欢迎你留下来。」

Thor这才发现Loki原来一直都在。

初次见面时Loki没有察觉到Steve是个Omega, 哥哥是因为这个凡人而留在中土世界, Loki早就觉得奇怪, 而且Thor还是首次完全无视于自己的存在, 邪神决定要好好恶作剧一番。

 

********

 

Steve礼貌地把所有人请离自己房间, 没有配偶的Omega在发情期需要自己独处的空间, 除非他主动邀请一个Alpha与自己共度春宵, 这是现代常识。Steve尚未有心理准备去选择任何人, 但Tony的话的确有一点让他心动。

为何自己的发情期会突然乱掉? Steve望着自己左手手腕上, 冬兵所留下的指印。可怕的握力, 当他触上自己的一瞬间, 体内深处的Omega细胞好像突然就活跃起来, Steve还以为是自己多心了, 没想到过了不久就突然进入了发情期。让敌人发现自己的第二性别会影响日后的作战, 看来身上还是要经常带着抑制剂。

长期使用抑制剂也不是办法, 最后自己终究还是要选择一个人, 让他来进行标记。

一直想着这些有的没有的, 房门就忽然传来扣门声。「Steve, 你睡了没有?」是Thor。

「有什么事吗?」Steve打开半边门, 他倚靠门边站着, 看来没有请对方入内详谈的打算。

Thor苦笑道,「原来我只得到你这么一点的信任。」

「我当然信任Thor。」Steve眼内闪着寒光,「但没可能相信一个扮作Thor的人。」

「哦哦, 所以我讨厌能一眼看穿事物本质的所谓向导!」幻化回本来面目的Loki有点惊讶但又沉着, 他也就那么伸一伸手, 门就顺从的给完全拉开了

Steve没时间为自己的轻率而感到后悔, 口鼻已经被猛然捂住, Loki挑起嘴角用另一只手捏住了Steve的脖子将他整个人轻易抬起, 走进房内。「虽然精神力上我奈何不了你, 但体能上我们是凡人与神祇的差别。」Loki声音轻似耳语, 力道却重得吓人, 他把Steve抵在墙上, 五指收紧, 压迫到颈侧的血管, 没过多久就成功让人失去意识。

Loki好好把Steve安置在睡床上, 亲了一下对方的唇, 狡黠又志得意满的笑道,「这是你所要的, 我们的合作关系就此结束。」

“嘶嘶”的声音, 原本不知藏在何处的黑色巨蛇缓缓蠕动着, 径自缠上没有丝毫防避的人的腿上。

 

\- TBC -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记: 这章完成时, 我突然想到, 既然性格这样的史蒂夫会喜欢巴基, 后来也喜欢托尼, 那么他应该不会有理由喜欢索尔!! (ﾟДﾟ;) ← 喂你自己写的你不知道啊!? 看来我要安排索尔以别的方法得到史蒂夫的信赖……（ー○ー）＝３, 另外娜塔莎一开始就是死会无误。


	7. [盾受/铁盾] – Touch me deep inside (哨向/ABO) – (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说明：哨向ABO双梗并行, AU架空, OOC, 哨向/ABO二设有
> 
> 原著/复仇者联盟 文/廿田  
> CP/All盾, 私心主铁盾  
> 背景/私设很多, 文中会简略提及, 请小心服用

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前言: 体贴大哥型的锤子请加油!

**[盾受/铁盾] – Touch me deep inside (哨向/ABO) – (7)**

 

Thor辗转难眠, Steve刚才在他怀里的炽热触感犹在。他那让人觉得舒适的清香气息, 垂在身侧握紧了拳头的手, 拧成了一个结的眉头, 死死地咬着下唇瓣, 似乎是在隐忍什么的表情, 无不透着情色味道。

真糟糕的感觉, Thor快没自信能继续以纯粹的朋友身份来与Steve相处。在Thor出生的神界, 人人均是俊男美女, 其中不乏绝色佳人, 但从没有一个能让Thor如此难以自制地躁动不安。

就在他胡思乱想之制, Steve的声音自门外响起。「Thor? 你醒着吗?」

Thor慌忙打开房门,「Steve, 是Loki又干了什么吗?」心上人突然造访, 害他有点紧张失惜。

Steve平静地看着他, 淡淡地问, 「你不让我进去?」Thor不其然退后一步, 「谢谢。」Steve礼貌地点头, 就自行走了进来, 还顺手把门关上。

一个处于发情期的Omega深夜到访Alpha的房间, 可以是一种甜蜜的暗示。

「Steve?」Thor的心跳有点加快。

Steve轻抓一下臂膀, 彷佛下了很大的决心, 他轻缓地问,「你可以助我度过发情期吗?」他身上的松香味道很淡, 说话的语气亦很冷静, 抑制剂应该仍在生效, 这是一个处于清醒状态的邀请。

「这…」Thor的脑内紊乱得理不清任何意识及反应, Steve突然就主动环上了他的脖子, 送上轻轻一吻。

一阵电光把主动投怀送抱的Omega扫开, 「够了, Loki!」

外表仍然保持着Steve的模样, Loki转以本身的一口标准英伦口音回话,「呵呵, 这么快便能分办出来, 是我的法术退步了吗?」无视雷神怒极的表情, “Steve”风情万种地续道,「来嘛, 待你得偿心愿后, 就可以了无牵挂地跟我回家去。」说罢舌头轻转, 绕着娇红欲滴的双唇轻舔了一围, 表情性感不已。

电流滋滋咋响, 房内的气压不住增强。「你做了什么?」Loki的身上沾着Steve的信息素才能完美地伪仿出他的感觉。

“Steve”边解衣扣边冷笑,「同样的身体, 相同的香气, 一样的表情反应, 老哥你又何需如此抗拒?」

「说话的眼神不一样! 散发的气质不一样! 灵魂的颜色不一样!」Thor的怒气达到临界点。

轰隆一声, 大厦发生了一场小型爆炸, 外墙被炸开了一个大洞。

 

********

 

Tony倏地失去了与Steve之间的心灵感应。

虽然只是很片面的情绪交流, 自他们由精神图境回来后, 二人总算开始了双向的心灵沟通。这种彷如线路硬被剪断的感觉叫Tony深感不安。

「Jarvis, Steve的房间可有异常?」

因为考虑到必需为大家保有私隐, 复仇者大厦的每个个人间均没有设置监控系统。Jarvis只能调出房门外及走廊间的视频影像。

\--Sir, 摄录镜头受到不明干预。--

Tony马上赶到Steve的房门前, 四周静悄悄的并无异样, 但Tony还是动用了最高权限进到Steve的房内。

只见Steve好端端的平躺在床上, 被铺及衣装皆十分整齐, 双目紧闭的俊脸浮现出一丝痛苦的表情, 显然在睡梦中并不安隐。

黑猫慢慢靠近, 以小巧的鼻尖轻蹭Steve脸庞, 突然就露出牙嘶的一声尖叫, Tony瞬间看到如蛇一样的阴影隐没, 这与他以前操控别人的恶梦情况十分相似。Tony连忙捉紧Steve的手, 趴伏在床头催逼自己进入睡眠状态。

在一片颓垣败瓦中, Steve彷佛又听到了撼动山野的喊杀声, 飞机及战车的呼啸声, 惊天动地的枪炮响, 及尚未死透的人的哀号声、呻吟声。

他知道这是一场梦, 但浓浓的血腥味, 刺鼻的硝烟味, 物体被焚的焦糊味都与源自记忆深处的二战战场连系起来。白鸟守在主人的身旁, 静待他的指示。

「Steve!」熟悉的声音由远而近传来, 黑猫陡然出现于眼前, 牠担心地舔吻着金发向导的脸, Tony的身影也徐徐清晰地浮现。

「很好, 现在我确定这不是来自你的恶作剧。」Steve皱眉道,「但你不应该跟来。」

Tony发现他们处身于如修罗场一样的恶梦, 凌乱的人体被随意摆放着, 血液干涸后的黑褐色让变形扭曲的肢体变得没那么惊心, 皮肉人体被烧焦, 还有尸块腐败的臭味的味道中人欲呕。

「这是真实世界的战争。」Steve尽量以轻淡的语气向Tony解释,「有人趁我突然失去意识, 并未筑起Wall时侵入了我的梦境, 让我回忆起这段经历。」可能的话他不想让生于战后时代的Tony目睹这种惨况。

Tony并非从未涉足过战争, 在阿富汗他就深有体验, 但如此残酷又惨烈的场面, 他的认知只限于黑白影片及照片。

想到这些本是有血有肉活生生的人, Tony的心又莫名的疼痛了起来, 原本个性相当文静且情感细腻的Steve到底是如何在这种环境下挺身而战的!?

读懂哨兵心内想法的向导语带嘲弄地道,「你该不会认为我从未杀过人吧? 我可是一名二战正规军人。」他冷眼看着Tony故作神色自若的表情, 但他的脸色明显在逐渐转糟。

Tony努力不让自己在Steve面前干呕。Steve双手轻触Tony的两边额角, 竭力把四周对他五感的影响压到最细微的地步。

当向导意识到自己正在造梦, 要自行醒来基本不难, 但Steve想知道是谁如此大费周章, 所以才故意留在梦里等待对方现身, 没想到Tony会跟着潜进来。

「中和者, 真高兴你还活得好好的。」说话的嗓音低沉狰狞, 好像在进行演说似的话说方式, 拥有让人不自觉地等待他再说下去的魔力。

会这样称呼自己的只有一人。

「Johann Schmidt!」Steve警戒地回头, 轻扬右手, 白鸟马上隐去踪迹。「Tony, 收起黑猫, 这人的灵兽会吞掉别人的精神向导。」

Tony闻言不禁细细打量这个平空出现的敌人。

「你给自己换了个哨兵嘛。」穿着黑色长袍的高大男人轻笑, 他的前额宽广, 眼神锐利, 自有一种古怪的气质, 甚至可以称得上有点邪门的帅气。「但眼光好像变差了?」话虽这么说, Johann Schmidt对Tony的出现倒是充满着警惕, 为了与老朋友聚旧, 他还特意将这个恶梦封闭起来, 这名意料之外的第三者让他觉得十分刺眼。

Tony能感到Steve每条丝线般的神经都在绷紧着。「没可能, 我亲眼看见…」Steve惊讶得无以复加, 红骷髅可是在他的眼前被宇宙魔方分解消散。

「既然你能够奇迹地活到现在, 我的归来也没什么好奇怪。」Johann笑意加深,「久别重逢, 我准备了一份礼物送给亲爱的你。Captain, 希望你会喜欢。」戴着皮手套的手指轻勾, 与他相距甚远的Steve颈上居然被划破了一道口子。

Tony蓦然站前一步拉起Steve的手, 与他十指紧扣, 金色混着艳红的柔光闪起, 二人维持着两手交握的姿势同时醒来。

Steve坐起来望着无意中为自己建立起Shield的哨兵, Tony看到他的领口在渗出鲜血。「你受伤了?!」

「这是对方的特殊能力, 在Johann Schmidt掌控的精神世界内, 他能让内里发生的所有攻击现实化。」Steve按住颈边的伤口向Tony提出警告,「你以后碰上他要万分小心。」

Tony见他欲言又止, 就故意用言语相激,「吞吞吐吐并不合乎队长的形象, 还是你又要告诉我你没事了?」

「你自称我的哨兵, 然后又说喜欢我。」Steve先笑了一下, 之后收起笑容严肃地问道,「一个疯狂的超级哨兵可以单独消灭一营甚至一团军人, 你知道一个发狂的超级向导所能带来的后果吗?」他顿了顿, 见Tony认真地聆听着, 才续说下去,「失控的向导力可以引发大规模的哨兵暴动。」

Tony双眉攒聚。

「要我承认你作为我的哨兵, 你必须要做到一件事。」Steve从床上站了起身, 舒展了一下筋骨, 再与Tony正眼相对。「在我陷入疯狂状态时, 请你毫不犹疑地把我杀掉! 你可以做得到吗?」

对于做了连结的哨兵与向导来说, 被迫分离已经是很残忍的事, 要亲手杀掉对方, 承受精神连结断裂的疼痛, 岂不是硬要将人迫疯么?

「保护向导是哨兵的本能吧。」Tony带点迟疑地道。

Steve知道要给予对方思考的时间, 他只轻轻地答,「Peggy Carter就可以做到。」

突然轰隆一声的隆然巨响, 地面剧烈地摇晃, 二人只好终止对话, 动身向轰然巨响的来源奔去。

 

********

 

Thor的房间被他自身所发出的斗气炸毁成一个小平台, 兄弟二人身披战甲在互相对峙着。

大厦内的所有人都被爆炸声吓到, 他们各自赶到现场, 但都只管远观, 从没有人看过平日总是笑嘻嘻的Thor如此大发脾气的样子。

雷神右掌一收一放, 妙尔尼尔回应主人的呼召, 从瓦砾中飘起, 迅速飞到他的手里。

「Wanda, Pietro你们两个先退下!」Steve不知道神祇兄弟争执的原因, 这么大的骚动, 定会有媒体出现于附近, 假如被他们拍到这对兄妹就在复仇者大厦内, 似乎会提前引发神盾局的内部矛盾。

Pietro明白Steve的担心, 他拉着妹妹赶快走回室内。Steve以目光表示赞许, 然后抢在Tony抱怨之前先开口, 「Thor, 你想把大厦给拆了吗!」

Thor双目仍专注于留意Loki的一举一动, 他虽然听到Steve的声音, 知道对方安然无恙, 但怒气一发难收, 因为Loki亵渎了自己的纯爱, 而现在这人为的敞篷房子成了绝佳的引雷场所。

电光聚集, Steve拨开Tony拉住自己的手, 持盾闪身挡在二神之间, 就像他们三人初遇的重演。

Thor高举锤子, 但这回他已经无法毫不在意地砸下去。「让开, Steve。」

Steve紧握星盾, 默默摇头, 眼神是Thor平日看惯了的坚定不移。「别再造成更大的破坏。」Thor无奈地垂下双手, Steve却忽地转身朝Loki道,「但我可没说不去跟你算我们的帐。」白鸟猛然扑向邪神的脸扰乱了他的视线。

「Steve!」「Cap.?」「Captain?」这一下出乎在场所有人的意料之外。Clint的手搭在弓箭上, Natasha 掏出手枪, 连Bruce也调整了一下心跳呼吸。

「死笨鸟! 滚开!」Loki好不容易扯开灵鸟, 贯满旋劲的星盾已横劈到他的眼前, Loki只来得及以手险险捉住盾边。

采取近身战的队长让同伴不敢妄动。

Steve浅笑, 手臂使力一拖, 盾边的锋锐加上他的劲力登时割破了Loki的虎口。

一个凡人居然能让他受伤流血, 这严重损害了他的骄傲, Loki气愤难当, 然后他感到这个微小的创口出奇地疼痛, 就像有人不断地用针尖去挑去戳一样。

Loki疑窦地盯着这平凡不过的伤口, 发现自己的手臂黏附着一根白色羽毛, 他对白鸟的主人怒目切齿地低吼,「是你做的怪!」

Thor向来都是Steve的练习对象及作战拍挡, Steve对神域人运用精神力的方法自是十分了解, 他正在一点一点地慢慢加强Loki的触觉。

「没错!」手执盾牌的Steve应道, 他猛然跃起, 瞬间冲致至约有三米左右高度的同时, Steve把圆盾狠狠向Loki抛出, 并望向Clint使了一个眼色。

大家都知道美国队长的身手并不简单, 但他鲜有含怒作战, 这次出手似乎比平日多了两分狠辣, Thor反而为弟弟担心起来。

砰的一声, Loki被振金盾牌重重击中后, 那强烈的震荡让他以为自己被一头Bilgesnipe撞击了, 虽然Loki的理智告诉他这是感官上的错觉, 但恶作剧之神无法压制感觉的失控。

Steve稳稳的落地后, 翻了一个筋斗, 右手轻招, 金属盾牌再次回到了他的右手之上。「你与红骷髅作了什么交易?」

「他帮我提升手杖的力量, 我助他进入你的精神世界。」Steve漂亮地展示出他绝对有提问的资格, Loki亦不作假话, 但省略了当中很多的相关细节。因为小觑了一个区区凡人, 害自己吃了一记大亏, 现在最好是先静观其变, 再部署下一步的行动。

Loki见Steve不再追问, 亦没有再作攻击的打算, 就优雅地向众人行了一个礼, 如舞台剧演员完美地谢幕一样,「谢谢指教, 来日再见。」他后退一步, 绿光一闪, 身形迅速在众人眼前消失了。

一直旁观的Tony有点气愤, 他觉得Steve看在Thor的份上已经多次容忍这个不知是敌是友的家伙, 但实在是足够了。「你就不会管好你的弟弟?」

Thor对这个继弟其实是万分疼爱, 可惜兄弟二人最近有点沟通不良。「我自会好好教训他。」

Steve再次插口,「Loki的恶作剧是恶劣了点。」

Tony瞪大了眼,「你称那些为恶作剧!」

「真正作恶的人是谁, 你不是很清楚吗?」Steve反问。无论是Loki还是Maximoff兄妹, 背后都有Hydra的影子, 那个浑身散发着恶意的黑暗哨兵。

Tony顿时住口。

况且Steve亦没打算就此放着Loki不管,「Clint?」

鹰眼早在等着队长的发问, 他做了个虚拟的射箭手势,「搞定了。要马上进行追踪吗?」如同Steve刚才做的一样, Clint在Captain与邪神缠斗的当儿, 偷偷给Loki别了一根黑鹰的羽毛。

这本来是Clint作出精神攻击的前置准备, 让自己的精神矢箭能够持续进行追击, 但经常被当作近似追踪术般来利用。

「不用。」Steve觉得Loki很快便会再回来找Thor, 他以眼神询问大家尚有任何异己, 众人都默不作声, Steve平静地将四周乱七八糟的景物一一地扫视了一遍,「这报告可难写了。」队长深感为难的口吻马上让气氛缓和下来。「那么Tony, 可以请你负责应付媒体吗?」

「我更担心我们这个甜蜜的家, 它可不是为了支撑两个北欧神明的打斗而建造的。」Tony看上去不太高兴, 他在计划着要强化大厦结构。

Thor看着对善后工作指挥若定的Steve, 发现原来自己在不知不觉间已经爱到无法自拔。

Loki其实尚未离去, 他隐匿了形象及气息, 在不远处探视复仇者的动向。Loki化去附在衣角的黑色羽毛, 开始有点明白Thor会想要这个凡人的原因。

如阳光般的容貌, 凛然不可侵犯的态度, 清脆沈稳的声音, 处事深远而睿智, 全都是Thor一心想成为的理想领袖的形象。

任何人都会向往自己所欠缺的, 就连他自己也一样。「的确长的满养眼。」Loki单手撑着下颚轻吟, 脸上露出一个像是笑容的表情。

 

********

 

Steve心情有点反复, 他坐在Thor所造成的破洞前, 一条腿曲在身前, 另一条腿垂在大楼外晃来晃去, 手臂随意地搭在曲起的腿上, 远远看上去没有半点英雄或领袖的样子, 更像一个时下常见的百无聊赖的失业青年。

骚动过后Thor一直在等待与他单独相处的机会, 他以为发情期的Omega都只会呆在自己的房间, 但Steve始终跟一般人有点不一样。

「….不会冷吗?」看到Steve只穿着一件单薄的衬衫, 让打不定主意该先讲谢谢还是对不起的Thor成功打开了话匣子。

Steve摇头, 他喜欢冷的感觉。「你犯不着代Loki跑来道歉。」只要不跨过某条界线, Steve向来非常宽容。「我只不过是防止旧事重演。」

「你让我避免了处于一个尴尬的位置。」事实上Steve的行动有效地阻止了复仇者与Loki的全面冲突。

「是你们把我想得太美好了。」Steve眺望璀璨耀眼的纽约夜景, 其实他当时只不过是一心想要保护这个城市, 及发泄被偷袭的怒气。

「很美。」晚风吹拂, Thor理了理被吹乱的头发, 悄悄地靠近他。

「的确是个美丽的城市。」Steve很高兴有人的想法跟自己一样, 他转过头来, 便一眼看见Thor精雕细刻的脸近在咫尺。

「我不是指夜景。」Thor缓缓倾前, 小腿突然一阵痛楚。低下头一看, 原来是Tony的黑猫伸出前爪挠了他一下, 牠龇牙咧嘴地向自己发出威吓的叫声, 黑猫气势汹汹的样子让Thor愣了一下。

「Thor?」

在意图吻上Steve时, Thor已经把告白的勇气全都用光。「哈, 很夜了, 你早点休息吧。」顾不得Steve正一脸懵懂地看着自己, Thor尴尬地笑了笑, 就落荒而逃。

黑猫逼退雷神后, 乖巧地立正于Steve的身前, 似乎有意守护他。

「上来吧。」Steve轻轻招手, 猫儿跳到他的身上, 他仔细端详这只精神向导,「你好像长大了一点。」这说明了Tony的哨兵能力亦在成长着。猫儿把爪放在Steve的臂上, 先以头揉擦他的胸膛, 再拉长了身体不停地舔他的脸与颈。「嘻, 很痒。」

「臭猫!」Tony当然就在附近, 他的灵兽正在做着自己渴望已久的事。Tony很想上前去将猫扯开, 但在夜色下, Steve逗弄黑猫的笑容是前所未见的柔和。

「真是猫如其主。」Steve按住不规矩的猫, 朝Tony躲藏的方向道。

「拜托, 我亲爱的队长大人, 仍处于发情期的你, 对身边的Alpha可否随时都保持着警戒心。」Tony可不想Steve莫名其妙的就被别人标记了。

「呀?」Steve这才意会到Thor刚才原来是要亲吻自己, 这又是Omega信息素所惹来的麻烦, 然后他想到自己尚欠Tony一个道歉。「对不起。」

「为何道歉?」Tony坐到他的旁边。

Steve觉得Tony明知故问, 「我有反省过自己的态度。」他也搞不明白, 自己对待Tony好像特别严苛。

「如果你是依据选择伴侣的标准来评鉴我, 自然会比较苛刻。」

「Tony Stark!」

比起刚认识时那个冷冰冰的美国队长, Tony更喜欢现在这个情绪化的Steve Rogers。「另外, 我仔细考虑过有关你提出的要求, 现在已经可以给你明确的答复。」

「我会尽量保持理性, 这点你大可放心。」

「不, 你误会了。要我对你痛下杀手, 这根本就没有可能。」Tony老神在在地笑道, 「但我有自信能超越Peggy Carter, 做到连她亦办不到的事情。我会制止你的疯狂。」

「你不明白事情的严重性。」Steve的确有过濒临崩溃的时刻, 他毁灭了整个嚎叫突击队, Peggy亦差点就动手把他杀掉。

Tony勾起Steve的下巴, 唇自然地攫住他的唇瓣。「我不会让你有失控的机会。」眼神里充盈着发自肺腑的温暖。

「自大狂。」Steve突然无法正视面前这个总是过度自信的男人, 他有些扭捏地别开脸。

「Steve, 我想说, 你该不会是喜欢上我了吧?」Tony按住他的双肩笑问。

Steve狠瞪了他一眼, Tony马上把手松开。「你少自以为是了。」

黑发哨兵看着金发向导离开的背影, 悄声道,「彼此彼此。」

 

 

\- TBC -


	8. [盾受/铁盾]– Touch me deep inside (哨向/ABO) – (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告/说明：哨向ABO双梗并行, AU架空, OOC, 哨向/ABO二设有
> 
> 原著/复仇者联盟 文/廿田  
> CP/All盾, 私心主铁盾  
> 背景/私设很多, 文中会简略提及, 请小心服用

**[盾受/铁盾]– Touch me deep inside (哨向/ABO) – (8)**

 

不枉Tony Stark被媒体戏称为能够呼风唤雨的男人。 Stark Industries坐拥世上最顶级工程师, 及最强建筑团队的机构, 才经过两天时间, 因北欧神祇二人兄弟阋墙而严重受损的地方, 差不多已完全恢复旧观。

Tony思考了数个为大厦加固防卫的方案, 指示Jarvis模拟实际执行的可行性后, 觉得有必要向Steve进行汇报。凭借哨向间微妙的感应, Tony很快就知道了自家向导的所在之处。

复联大厦的会议室内, Bruce正在对年轻领袖作出平淡的陈述。 「这是经反向计算后, 我所得出的结论。」

于发情期内完全没有外出的队长并不是闲闲地没事做, 他着Maximoff兄妹回到自己的家乡, 希望他们能以当地人之利尝试收集到一些地下情报, 自己则频繁地与Hill探员交换资讯。

「谢谢你, 我就是想知道这点。」Steve无限真诚地向不辞劳苦, 连日进行分析工作的博士道谢。目光对上镜片后带有笑意的深色眼珠, Steve有点怀疑自己刚才是否有何失态之处, 「Bruce, 有话不妨直说。」

Bruce微笑, 轻轻推了推眼镜, 淡淡地说道,「Cap., 很好的进展。」他知道Steve有战后创伤症候群, 这带给他情感上的禁欲或疏离感。队长一般会以公式化的口吻向大家说句 “辛苦了”, 而刚刚的Steve无论是说话表情还是道谢的语句, 都比过往要来得丰富生动。 「方才的你是那么自然地真情流露, 之前只有Tony Stark能让你显露出真正的情绪。」

Steve闻言愕了一下, 不自觉地以手轻掩半张俊脸,「……」Steve不知道解冻后的自己有着多大的转变, 但记忆深处那个来自布鲁克林的傻小子向来都是个率性而为的人, 有时就连老练的Peggy也拿他没有法子。目前Steve需要藉由一个过程去审视, 并重塑自己。最少, 如果有缘与Abraham博士在地狱里相遇, Steve希望可以无愧地对博士说: 我仍是我。

「这急不来的。」就像Bruce当初拼命寻找控制愤怒的方法, 到现在他跟Hulk己经进化成有如分裂人格般的独立存在, 可是这些自我控制都不能长久。

各有隐忧, 同样不擅辞令的二人互相凝望, 不期然一同苦笑起来。

Tony冷眼盯着本应不太搭轨, 但又出奇地相处融洽的两个人。他大步走进去, 朗声笑着,「希望我没有打扰到你们。」径自在Steve身旁的位子大刺刺地搭起二郎腿, 笑容不无挑衅的意味。出于Alpha的本能, Tony不喜欢Steve在发情期内与任何人亲近, 就算对方只是一名Beta。

黑猫轻盈地跳到桌上, 亲昵地挨贴白鸟, 本来乖巧地静立着的灵鸟也主动地把头搁到猫儿身上。

与亲密的一对灵兽相反, Steve刻意不去理会全然不懂社交礼貌的Tony, 指尖轻敲会议桌上的键盘, 试图叫出资料库内的记录, 但不得要领。

陷入情网的人, 连意中人半带恼怒的样子也觉得格外可爱, Tony笑着站到Steve身后, 伸出双手, 趁机把人圈在怀内。 「让我来。」唇有意无意间过擦过柔滑的脸颊。

被冒犯的Omega扭头瞪视这个无赖, 在Tony熟练的操作下, 面前很快浮现出数个悬浮屏幕, Steve纵然生气, 也只得无可奈何地叹息,「谢谢。」简洁地道谢后, 把注意力转回屏幕上。

Bruce微笑不语, 识趣地悄悄退出会议室。

「刚才跟Bruce在谈些什么?」Tony知道Bruce Banner对队长抱持好感, 但那显然与Thor及Natasha的恋慕之情有所不同, Bruce并未对Tony显示出任何敌意, 甚或Tony还觉得这个隐性情敌出奇地友善。

「苏科维亚那群差点失控发狂的人, 我让Hill传来他们的详细资料, 再拜托Bruce拿去与近年已知的哨向资料一一进行比对, 希望能找出成功蜕变的条件。」Tony靠得太近, 他的Alpha气息让处于发情期尾声的Steve有点躁动不安。

如此烦杂的工作, 光用听的就足以让Tony觉得头痛, 可这是Steve的要求~ 凡是队长亲自开口的提案, 复联内基本上没有人会推拒, 包括Tony自己~ 还真是难为了Bruce 。

「我与Natasha曾经利用哨向名册上的登记资料进行过统计。」Steve挪开Tony按在桌上的手, 向横移开一步, 目光并未离开屏幕。 「每名哨兵向导无论身高体重, 发肤血型, 性别, 国籍, 学历, 个人兴趣, 甚至连觉醒年龄都无一相同。」他叹了口气, 续说, 「于是Bruce建议我们反其道而行, 利用蜕变失败的人的资料做统计, 再与早前的已得数据进行比对。」

「白费工夫。」Tony早就知道结果。 「蜕变没有任何定律可言。」

「应该说, 有机结构并不影响一个人成功转变为哨向的机率。」Steve难得用上比较艰深的字眼。

「…」Tony盯着Steve, 见他的表情沉郁认真, 才醒起他们早前目击到的, 不就正是平凡人开始变化的过程? 虽然以全数失败告终, 但Hydra的确已经成功掌握到引发变化的诱因。 「…在条件均等的情况下, 成功的因素该不是光靠运气吧?」Tony自问运气并不太差。

「运气吗? 这理由不错, 可惜就是无法清楚确认。」Steve露出笑容。

「Steve, 你到底在盘算什么?」他过于淡漠的微笑让Tony生出不详之感。

Steve伸手拨动面前的屏幕, 视线在哨向觉醒数字开始上升的年份定住, 时间点刚好在他苏醒过来的大约半年之后, 这绝不会是个巧合。 「基于某个原因, Hydra需要大量的哨兵向导……」

通讯器突然发出请求协助的讯号, 终止了他们的这场讨论。

Steve按动了会议室内的扬声器,「Natasha? 需要支援?」一名基因生化学家向神盾局寻求庇护, 今天Clint与Natasha正是以神盾局探员的身份, 负责把目标人物接送到安全屋。

「不, 虽然遭受到袭击, 但已经搞定了。」Natasha顿了一下, 似乎犹在调整呼吸。

「Avengers请求队长的指示。」Clint代她把话接下去, 「我们认为House(笔者按:安全屋的代称)不足以保护目标的安全。」

「你们想把人带回Nest(笔者按:总部的代称)?」Steve相信Clint的判断力, 他瞄向Tony, 无言地征询他的同意。

「回来时开启反侦察装置, Jarvis会为你们指定最安全的路径。」Tony作出简明的指示后, 随即把通迅截断。他对面露不悦的Steve耸肩, 还带点嬉皮笑脸，「我不喜欢谈话被打断。」

「但你经常打断别人的说话。」Steve扳着脸抱胸指责。

于是Tony意图改变话题,「受到两名顶尖探员保护, 神盾那位重要的贵宾是谁?」

Steve就知道这人从不在意神盾局捎来的任务档案, 他没好气地答道,「Maya Hansen。」

「Maya?」熟悉的名字让Tony收起惯常挂于面上的笑意。

 

********

 

Maya Hansen虽不是个叫人眼前一亮的绝色丽人, 但气质稳重的她举手投足散发出知性味, 是属于很耐看的那种美人胚子。

「你终于肯再见我一次。」甫步进会议厅, 这名专攻DNA解码领域的生化学家便热情地奔向Tony, 双手放到他的肩上吃吃地笑道。 「说实的, 你的床上表现真箇叫我难以忘怀。」

Maya与Tony不单是旧识, 还有过缠绵悱恻的关系。

Steve督了他们一眼, 轻咬下唇, 走向另一边听取Clint的简报。

Tony掀掀嘴角, 向来注意仪容的Maya衣衫破损, 本是随意束起的头发带点凌乱。 Tony保持最底限度的绅士礼貌轻轻地把人推开,「你又招惹了什么麻烦?」暗地里却在为Steve疑似吃味的反应而欣喜莫名。 『别生气, 我可以解释!』

Steve背转身体, 让Tony彻底消失于自己的视线范围。

「我可能找错了买家。」Maya笑叹。

印象中的Maya是个致力埋首于生化研究, 对疾病预防与细胞再生充满热忱的女性。 「Maya Hansen何时开始涉足黑市买卖的勾当?」在回应Maya的同时, Tony不得不分心把听觉伸延去倾听Steve与Clint间的谈话。

Steve看着罕有地一同挂彩的两位同伴, 不禁眉头一皱。 「还好吧？」

二人唱双声似的同时答道,「不过是骨折。」「只是脱臼罢了。」听到对方逞强的话, 他们各自咕哝一声对视一眼, 然后节拍一致的没好气地同声叹息, 引得Steve一阵发笑, 凝重的气氛登时缓和下来。

「你们向来是最佳拍档。」Steve扬眉, 这种程度的任务, 不该让他们同时受伤。 「敌方共有多少人?」

见Steve总算不再扳着一张脸, Natasha登时宽心下来, 但情况并未容许他们松一口气。 「只有一人。」

「梦想可不能当饭吃。」Maya语气中带有长年来不得志的抱怨,「若不是军方终止了资金挹注, 我也不会搞得如此狼狈。」她略微整理一下头发, Tony的目光才由Steve的背影转回Maya身上。

看到她掉了一边的耳环, Tony感叹,「你还戴着。」那是他送的礼物。

「真可惜, 我很喜欢这对。」Maya盯着这个注意力明显不在自己身上的男人。

「Maya…」

「单打独斗我也未必会输, 只会偷袭的鼠辈!」对这个敌人, Clint嗤之以鼻, 但他另有顾虑, 「情报小组提供了数条护送路线, 我故意分拆开来, 混合采用,但敌方仍能在我选择的路上设下种种陷阱。」

随机选择的路线被泄漏出去的原因往往很简单。 「负责支援的探员当中存有内鬼…」Steve指腹擦过下唇沉吟。

「或者, 想要消灭目标的根本是就是自家人。」Clint把队长并未说出口的话接续下去。由Peggy与Howard亲手创立的组织的变质, 让Steve由衷感到难过。

Maya偷瞄了身后的复联领袖一眼, 轻轻嗟叹,「你弃我于不顾, 只因为我不是一个金发碧眼?」霍地整个人扑到Tony怀内,「还记得我经常向你谈及的梦想吗? 你以前还不会吝啬地给予我各种有用的意见。」双手轻柔地掠过Tony的黑发, 趁机把一个玻璃小管悄悄藏到他的耳后, 手环于无比吃惊的男人的颈背, 附在他耳边吐息,「…绝境……」声音轻得不能再轻。

「Steve, 袭击我们的正是上次那个装有金属手臂的男人。」Natasha补充道。

Steve记得对方被称为 “冬兵”, 那人身上的气息很特殊, 不属于人类的感觉, 却让他感到异常熟悉。

危险! 危机在靠近!!

Tony猛地抬头, Clint抽出本来搁在背上的弓打开。空气中未有异常的波动, 但哨兵独有的直觉让Tony及Clint同时进入警戒状态。身为向导的Steve与Natasha受到他们情绪上的感染, 不期然提高了戒备。四人同时向Maya靠拢, 会议室内唯一的Mute虽毫无所觉, 亦被周遭绷紧的气氛搞得紧张起来。

「Jarvis, 进行空间扫描, 范围拓展到离大厦半径50尺外。」

\--范围修正, 开始执行空间扫描。 --

「Hawkeye! Widow! 发生状况的话, 以确保自己的安全为优先!」Steve抓起放置一旁的圆盾, 站到Hansen博士的身畔。

Natasha知道Steve担心负伤的他们, 但队长的体能同样并非处于最佳状态。 Natasha勾起嘴角, 掏出绑扎于修长美腿上的手枪。 「Cap., 你想让我们被看作笑话吗?」

四只灵兽同时低声嘶叫。

\--警告, 空间出现异常扭曲。 -- Jarvis警示, 随着装甲部件逐一拼凑到身上, 钢铁侠亦完成应敌准备。

不用Jarvis提示, 所有人都看到一团诡异蓝光凭空出现在会议室的中心, 并迅速蔓延扩散到地板至天花板, 结成一道光网。

一名身穿黑色战衣, 面戴黑色金属面具的男人透光而出。四枚磁力炸弹从男子凶悍的银色手臂投掷而出, 紧紧地吸附在钢铁侠的战甲上, 强大的高压电流瞬间而至, 钢铁侠发出了一声惨嚎跪倒地上。同一时间鹰眼被一股突如其来的大力, 狠狠地拽致失衡栽倒在冰冷的地面上。

冬兵随手扔掉了紧缚住Clint双脚的纳米金属丝, 目露凶光地盯着他的猎物 - Maya Hansen。

黑鹰与白鸟俯冲而下, 「碍事!」受到面具阻隔的声音有点含糊不清, 冬兵伸手挡格, 但灵兽居然透体而过。

他是个Mute!? Steve首先察觉这个怪异的情况, 冬兵是个Mute, 因为普通人触摸不到哨响的精神动物。但从冬兵刚才的反应, 这人显然能够看到他们的灵兽! 这是什么回事?

Steve站前一步, 嘶嘶的点火声再次从钢铁侠的铠甲上响起, 重新再次启动装甲的Tony正面冲向冬兵,「Steve, 把Maya带到安全的地点。」

Natasha勾住Maya的手臂, 催促道, 「快走!」但脾气倔强的Maya那肯乖乖离开。

冬兵熟练的从后背上抽出样式古怪的长枪扣动扳机, 蓝色光球自枪管喷发射到红色铠甲上触发爆炸, 小小的光球居然拥有足以媲美榴弹炮的破坏力。

「Tony!」Steve惊叫。

\-- 战甲整体受损高达32% -- Jarvis急速报告。

不到两秒的时间, 第二枚光球紧接射来,「妈的!」因动能耗损而慢了半拍的Tony只来得及闭上双眼。空气中传来一记撞击的闷响, Tony没有感受到预计的冲击, 本该守在Maya身旁的Steve一脸煞白, 双手握着圆盾站立在钢铁侠面前, 身躯因刚才的撞击而微微颤抖。

将所有表情全部遮掩于金属面具后的男人冷冷地盯着眼前的Steve, 连眼皮也没有跳动半分, 在没有预警下, 杀手一直暗持短枪的另一只手朝呆立着不肯离开的Maya扣下扳机。

破风声响起, 单手活动不便的Natasha奋不顾身地挡在Maya的身前, 火力强大的子弹穿透她的腹部, 无情地击中Maya Hansen。

「Natasha!」「Maya!」「Nat.!」众人惊呼。

同一时刻, Steve以最快的速度冲刺, 盾牌迅雷般朝敌人砸下。

好不容易才把金属丝挣脱的Clint配合着队长的攻势, 箭矢以刁钻的角度钉在银色手臂的接合处, 爆出一个小火花。

被炸得身体一偏的冬兵险险避过锋利的盾边, 右手连续不断地向金发青年开火, 把人成功迫退后, 走到重叠着仰躺在地上的女人前面, 默默地补上一枪。

Natasha奋力地扭头, 避开本来的穿心一击, 子弹击中胸腔, 让她痛得快要失去知觉。

冬兵一脚把全无战斗力的Natasha踢开, 确认目标人物已无生命迹象, 就不再逗留, 跳入光网迅速撤退。

收去面甲的Tony抱起瘫倒在地上的Maya, 刚才还在谈笑风生的人, 这刻却是瞳孔放大, 死不瞑目。

但受到最大打击的人却是Steve, 因为自己的失误, 让该要保护的人失去性命, 重要的朋友身受重伤, 还有Tony…

「Clint, 这里交给你来善后!」Steve捏紧星盾, 他还需要负起领导者该有的责任。 「我去追捕杀手。」

 

********

 

穿过蓝色光网, 冬兵并未迅速逃跑, 反而伫立在时空队道的正前方, 等待猎物上门。

冬兵被授予的任务共有两个: 第一, 按The Red Skull的命令, 终结妄自玩弄医学技术的女博士的生命。第二, 把灵兽为白鸟的男向导带回去给Zola博士。

当金发向导紧握星盾追赶而来, 冬兵举枪, 但不是朝持盾男子射击, 子弹击中地上鞋盒大小的装置, 用作传送的蓝光即时中断。

Steve用了半秒不到的时间来评估形势, 他让白鸟高飞, 以侦查四周有否潜伏的敌人, 顺道给同伴指示自己的位置。从灵鸟的高空视觉, 他知悉自己独自来到一幢旧式大楼的天台, 这里位处纽约市的边端, 来自Hydra的杀手就站在自己面前, 攻击只会是本能反应。

冬兵沉身, 一边用右臂格开迎面劈来的盾牌, 然后直接用肘打向向导的侧腹。

Steve闷哼一声, 举脚朝敌人膝盖面踩下去, 二人同时向后滑退, 拉开数步的距离, 互相对峙。短兵相接让Steve更加确认自己的感觉, 此人身上透出宇宙魔方的气息。 「你到底是什么人!」Steve喝问, 当然得不到回答。

冬兵手边带有不少高杀伤力的武器, 而Zola的命令很简单~ 被带回去的向导, 必须是个活体~ 只要活着就可以的话, 较为轻松的做法, 是先废了对方的手脚, 再把人带走。然而, 当这张刚毅的脸近于眼前, 却让冬兵生出莫名感觉, 舍不得去伤害他。

冬兵决定先把那碍事的盾牌处理掉, 他急速转身发足疾跑假意撤退。

Steve需要更多情报, 他希望尽快终结Hydra的阴谋, 不想再造成更多人的牺牲。捉住这个杀手应该能掌握到有利于制定计划的资料。 「站住!」右手使尽全力朝逃跑的身影掷出圆盾。

诱敌成功, 冬兵眼内不自觉闪动喜悦的光芒, 面具后的嘴角也勾起了笑意, 他没有闪避, 左手抓上了盾牌的边缘, 右手底于其后作为助力, 机械手臂连接肉体神经传来掌心被震金扎入的痛楚, 他强忍疼痛, 稳住脚步, 随手把它抛到一边。

Steve徒手飞身再攻, 右扫肘准绳地击中对手面部, 双手乘势紧抓住他的左腕, 一记过肩摔把黑发杀手重甩到地上。重摔到地上的人面具飞脱, Steve再用膝头压着对方腰部, 以自身体重把人定住。当Steve看清楚被制住的敌人的脸, 他顿觉呼吸困难, 空气仿佛停止流动, 四周没有任何声音, 整个世界好像死掉了。

「…你...到底是谁…」Steve颤着声线再问, 这张脸他永远不会忘怀, 因为Steve Rogers的心, 有部分早就跟随James Barnes一起失落在七十年前的茫茫雪地里。

「我才该问你到底是谁…」并没有添上多少风霜的英俊脸庞, Bucky眯起灰蓝色的双眼,「你是我的任务, 却老在干扰着我。」仰起面, 左手伸到全无防备的金色脑袋后面, 硬把Steve的头压下来, 将唇贴上他的, 舌头灵活地撬开紧闭的唇瓣, 毫不客气地将自己口内的津液灌入。

记忆如同一张白纸般的冬兵在生命维持装置里醒来, 只知晓遵从上级的命令行事。向来冷漠地执行所有任务的他, 内心居然会受到没由来的怀念与爱意所扰乱。

Steve能感受到这个长相与James Barnes完全一样的人的迷茫情绪。理性上Steve认为他不可能是Bucky, 但Omega的感觉很诚实, Steve的身体记得他的吻。在数不清的夜晚, 他深爱着的Alpha总喜欢以侵略者的态度把他吻住。抑制剂并未发生该有的效用, Steve体内的血液在沸腾着, 人亦开始瘫软下来。

「我知道了, 你是个Omega…...」Bucky双手捉住Steve细窄的腰肢, 翻身反过来把他压在下面, 「...而且你在渴求我的慰藉。」内心的鼓动告诉冬兵, 得到这个人, 就可以抚平内心的空洞。

姿势的互换让Steve暗叫不妙, 他意图推开对方,「放开我! Bucky!」双腕却反被紧紧捉住再按到头上。

「Who the hell's Bucky!」冬兵的鼻尖在Steve颈边的腺体处磨蹭。 「…好香…」贪婪的舔吻进一步瓦解Steve反抗的意志。黑发杀手的呼吸渐变得粗重急速, 他的眼神透出情欲, 解开被压于身下那猎物的恤衫钮扣, 冰冷的手探入贴身汗衫内准备攻城掠地。

「你这混帐给我放开他!!!」掌心炮伴随钢铁侠暴怒的声音轰来。

 

********

 

Steve匆匆地交代一句, 就消失在由蓝光筑构而成的时空隧道里。但糟糕的是, 在Tony来得及反应前, 连接扭曲空间的光网陡然于眼前消失。

「Steve!」Natasha不顾伤势, 激动地想站起来。

「Shit! Nat.你别动!」Clint心里着急, 但他知道必须相信队长, 「Bruce, 主会议室有紧急伤患!」按下通讯总机吼道。

『Steve, 隧道关闭了, 我们不能跟上来。 』Tony竭力让自己冷静下来, 他看着渐渐变得冰冷的Maya, 及面色苍白如纸的Natasha, 首次觉得自己是如此无能。

『我仍身在纽约, 我绝不会让这个杀人凶手逃离市内。 』Steve笃定地答, 之后似乎为了专心应敌, 终止了心灵传话。

~~Jarvis已告诉我大概情况, 我在第二手术室准备, 你们直接把人送来!~~ Bruce马上应答。

「Steve说他仍在市内追逐敌人。」霎时间, 习惯发号施令的Tony亦有点手足无措。

~~谁人受了重伤? 到底出了什么事!?~~ 外出试图寻找弟弟的Thor骇然在通用频道听到伙伴间的对答, 这才知道发生了大事。

「Thor你现在回来也帮不上忙, 请你在市内搜寻队长或那名叫冬兵的家伙!」

听到Clint的话, Thor简单的应了一句 “我知道了!”, 便挂断通讯。

Clint边保持右手紧按Natasha胸前创口, 边小心地把她横抱起来, 严厉的看向Tony,「Tony Stark! 若果你还自许为Cap.的专属哨兵, 不用我吩咐你亦应该知道要怎样做!」言毕, 马上飞奔离去。

黑猫此时望向窗外喵喵地叫, 「我当然知道!」Tony咬牙, 合上面盖, 放下Maya Hansen的尸体, 让灵兽带领自己去支援他的向导。

Tony很快就发现白鸟旋飞于一幢大厦上方, 还未来得及舒一口气, 突觉心头翻搅地难受, 极度难过得接近绝望的情感波动深深震撼着Tony。 「Steve!?」若果Peggy离世时下了一场雨, 那么现在便是经历天崩地裂似的激动后的一场死寂。

Tony恨不得马上把Steve拥在怀内, 轻揉他的金发, 在他的耳畔低喃抚哄。 Tony赶紧加快飞行速度, 当他飞抵那旧区住宅大厦天台, 眼前的景像再多给他一个要把冬兵杀死千万次的理由。 「你这混帐给我放开他!!!」掌心炮二话不说向压在Steve身上的人轰去。

Tony虽然怒火中烧, 但害怕冲击波会伤及Steve, 光束的力量有经过小心调整。把全副心神放在Steve身上的冬兵只来得及举起金属手臂去挡御这突如其来的攻击, 他整个人被轰飞开去, 重撞到天台入口处的墙面上, 地上散落少许金属零件, 本来强而有力的机械臂现在如败柳一样垂在一旁。

同样怒不可遏的Thor不知何时开始跟在Tony身后, 他慌忙跑去把Steve扶起。带点散涣的金蓝色眼珠叫Thor心头发痛。

Steve半靠在Thor身上, 勉力调整呼吸, 希望尽快重新掌控自己的身体。 Tony把身上所有的小型飞弹全部射向尚未成功把姿势调整成防御状态的冬兵。

透过身体的亲密接触, Steve几近确定一个可怕的事实。此刻Steve心中只闪过一个念头, 他不能让Tony把Bucky杀掉! Steve甩开Thor, 冲挡到二人之间。

轰然巨响伴随两声惊呼。 「Steve!」「Steve!」

爆炸所引起的烟尘散去, Steve毫发无伤地站着, 金绿色的光罩将他牢牢地保护着, 冬兵早已逃去无踪。

Tony觉得自己的心脏差点停顿, 半句责怪的话也说不出口, 只能无力地发问,「Steve, 为什么?」

金光缓缓消失在空气里, Thor知道这是谁人的魔法把戏, 他惊讶Loki居然一直都在附近, 而且会出手保护Steve。

「那人是James Barnes, 虽然他本人并不记得。」Steve面无表情地回答。

Tony马上脸色一变, 对Steve而言, James Barnes这名字所象征的意义, Tony自然是十分清楚, 父亲留下的手记里零零碎碎地记载着这二人的关系。

Thor虽仍然摸不着头脑, 但从情敌面上的表情, 猜到这人必定与Steve关系匪浅。

Steve整理乱了的衣衫, 以队长的口吻平静地吩咐。 「Tony, 麻烦你回收这个足以突破大厦防御系统的传送机器。Thor, 能否请你带着我赶回大厦, 必须要联络Coulson 任务彻底失败。而且我想尽快看看Natasha。」Steve知道大厦里有Bruce在, 不过他始终希望能够亲眼确认同伴的安危。

 

********

 

观察室冷硬的病床上, Natasha企图撑起身体, 但被Steve轻按回去, 让她好好地重新躺着。

这就是Johann Schmidt所说的礼物, 来自七十年前的梦魇害自己重要的朋友身受重伤, 叫Steve差点无法原谅自己。手指不自觉地捏入掌心, 面上却挂着温柔的笑容。 「能休息时就好好地休息, 这是军队里的常识。」

「她就是不肯阖上眼去休息, 硬要等你回来。」Bruce无奈地笑道。

「我曾经单独面对整个德军精锐小队。」Steve坐到Natasha床边, 轻扫卷曲在被铺上的白狐。

「但这次不同。」Natasha注视虚假地微笑着的Steve,「那厮可是害你周期混乱的元凶。」

队长没有否认, 引来Bruce与Clint同时瞪眼惊望。

「女性的直觉真可怕。」Steve苦笑,「冬兵就是Bucky。」

「Steve!」Natasha差点要惊跳起来。

「这并不影响我捣掉Hydra的决心。」Steve淡淡地道。 「Natasha你好好养伤。」他站起来转向房内余下的二人, 「麻烦你们照顾她。」

「不用你说我们也会。」Clint吐糟。

Bruce若有所思地轻推眼镜, 默然地目送队长离开。

Tony早在观察室门外等着。 「James Barnes对你就如斯重要?」

那个传送器的外壳, 经分析确定是不知名物质~ 最少, 是地球上未被发现的物质~ 上面有一个小凹槽, Maya丢失的耳环被置于其中, 这机器似乎兼备追踪搜寻的功能, Hydra掌握的科技超乎Tony想像。

Tony本来应该向Steve交代这个初步分析的结果, 但看到Steve故作冷淡的脸, 却控制不住提出质问。

Steve不答反问,「什么是 “绝境”?」Natasha虚弱的脸加深了Steve早前的决定, 他想要保护所有人。七十年前, 他差点掉到最黑暗, 最让人作呕的人类仇恨深渊, 而一切始于失去那个答应会陪伴自己直到最后的人那刻。现在他必需要警惕自己。

「我不知道。」Steve听到Maya的遗言, Tony一点也不感到惊讶, 他的听觉本来就比哨兵更为灵敏。这种为Maya招来杀身之祸的危险物品, Tony压根儿不想让Steve有任何接触。

不该发生在连结哨向身上的静默悬于二人之间。

「...好吧。」Steve转回正题,「我不是有意放走杀害Dr. Hansen的凶手。」他顿了一下, 说出好不容易拟好的说辞。 「…刚才的事, 很抱歉。希望你能理解, 真凶并不是受到操控的执行者, 而是藏在背后的策划人。所以我不认同你想为情人报仇, 有如执行私刑般的行径。 」

Tony不敢相信经过自己的多番表白, 加上二人心意互通的当下, Steve仍能说出这样的话。 「你知道我的心意。」他拉起Steve的手,「而我真的很想确认你的心意。」何况Tony的确感到Steve已经接受了自己, 最少刚才他为保护Maya而受伤, Steve面上关心又妒忌的表情丝毫不假。

「你是我好友的儿子, 一个不成熟的学生, 还勉强可以称为一起作战的同伴。」Steve抽出双手冷道。

「说谎!」Tony嚷嚷, 就算Steve把心思关闭, 多得哨兵的特殊听力, 他的心跳, 脉搏全部在Tony耳里呈现。 「你明明喜欢我, 为何要否认! 就因为一个长相酷似你旧情人的家伙!?」

「他是Bucky!」Steve强调。 「Bucky本性善良, 他只是受到Hydra的洗脑及利用。」

嫉妒让Tony失去理智,「所以你为了让他恢复记忆, 不惜躺下来张开双腿!」话才脱口而出, 他已深感后悔。 「…对不起, 我……」

Steve垂下脸, 浏海的阴影让Tony未能看清他的表情。 「…你．凭．什．么．这．么．说!」本是凶恶的语气, 尾句却不自禁地沙哑。

「Steve…」Tony惊急交加, Steve扬起脸, 面上表情如寒冰般冷漠地调头而去, 眼尖的Tony却能瞄到他的眼角带有水光。

不行, 必需止住身体的颤抖! Steve深呼吸。不能让Tony发现自己深藏的情绪, 不能让他追上来! Steve在脑海里想像出一把锁, 然后转动锁匙, 把杂乱的思绪关闭。一路底着头急步而行的他不小心撞上迎面而来的人。

「Steve?」是Thor, 他刚才在大厦四周绕了一圈, 想要抓到那个鬼鬼祟祟的弟弟, 但依旧一无所获。

「喔, 对不起。」Steve的表情一如往常。

「Steve!」听到Tony从后追来的叫喊, Steve皱起眉头, 黑猫径自在停下来的人的小腿边蹭磨。

Thor瞅了气急败坏地朝他们跑来的Tony一眼, 再望向Steve, 猛地抓起Steve的手, 硬拉着他跑到升降坪, 倏地把人横抱起来, 「Thor, 你干什么?」不理Steve的喝问, 就这样抱着他拔地而起, 嗖的一声飞向空中。

风在耳边呼啸, Steve甚至无法张口谩骂这个大块头神祇, 因为会咬到舌头。而且他的声音铁定被风速盖过, 被骂的人连半个字也听不到, 明知那样还尝试开口的话, 实在是蠢透了。

雷神带着Steve如闪电一般飞向布鲁克林大桥, 在绯红夕阳的余晖下与桥顶上飘摇的美国国旗擦身而过, 之后在自由岛上空狂飙着绕圈子, 这种速度下Steve无法保持睁眼来欣赏风景, 只能死命紧抱着Thor的脖子, 最后他们降落在自由神像的头顶。

「Thor, 不论你有什么理由, 这…」Steve想说这太疯狂且愚蠢。

「很舒服吧,」Thor还有闲心在远观曼哈顿的景色, 「我的意思是, 这种风吹过发间的感觉。」

「…」Steve无言以对。的确, 在紧张及恼火过后, 有种舒爽的畅快感。

「我都是这样子来转换心情,」Thor笑道,「那么我们慢慢飞回去吧。」

 

********

 

「谢谢你送我回来。」为表示谢意, Steve让Thor进到房间里喝杯咖啡。

没有多余陈设的房子, Thor坐在唯一的椅子上, Steve则坐到床铺上。 「哈哈, 我也住在这大厦。」一个Alpha与他的Omega意中人两人独处, 而且地点是对方的香闺, 难免叫人想入非非, 就算是正人君子的Thor也一样, 他明显地表现得不自在。

「还是谢谢你, 有关很多很多的事。」Steve莞尔一笑, 让Thor看得痴了。

「…为了Steve的笑容, 我什么都愿意做。」他不禁说漏了嘴。

Steve怔了一下, 装作没有听到。

Thor心忖: 反正都露了馅儿, 干脆就不再掩饰。 「我喜欢你, 从很久以前开始。」终于鼓起勇气来表白心迹。

其实经过Tony上次的提醒, Steve已经知道Thor的心事, 只是Steve不希望这份让他感到舒服的纯粹友谊有所变质, 才扮作毫无所觉。

「Steve, 我爱着你, 但我也是你的朋友。无论什么事, 你都可以找我倾诉, 包括Tony的事, 说给我听, 没有关系。虽然我没有Natasha的细心, Clint的机灵,或者Bruce般的聪敏, 但我可以做你最真诚的听众。」Thor双手放于膝上, 目光清澈, 语气诚恳。

出于向导的能耐, Steve知道Thor句句真情真意。 「Thor, 我…」他双唇轻启, 犹豫着该如何选择恰当的委婉词语。

Thor情不自禁, 手轻轻勾住Steve线条完美的下巴, 倾前直接吻了上去。无限包容的温柔情意, 清楚明白地透入心扉, 现在的Steve实在是招架不来, 于是他没有反抗, 任凭Thor恣意亲吻。

气氛美好的当儿, Thor蓦地双手按住Steve的肩头, 突兀地把硬生把人拉开, 然后抱头高喊,「哇哇~~啊！! 我真糟糕。」

「Th…Thor?」这回Steve真的被他吓倒了。

「可恶! 我其实好想好想好想对你出手!」Thor苦恼地乱抓自己的金发,「抱歉! 我明明应该要安慰你! 但我越是重视你, 就越想把你推倒! !」

雷神的坦白, 让Steve只懂对着他干眨眼, Thor还红着一张俊脸继续说下去, 「现在的你仍处于发情期内! 我告诉你, 我一但开始了, 就不会停下来, 直到成功把你标记, 让你完全成为我的。」

他的露骨直白叫Steve膛目结舌, 而Thor犹在喋喋不休,「如果我们因此在一起, 我不就成了世上最卑劣的人吗!? 而且, 那样铁定会伤害到Steve的。我绝对不要害你伤心难过!」

Thor的表情懊恼又认真, Steve实在是忍俊不禁, 噗地一声笑了出来。

「呀啊! 我是个大蠢材, 你就忘了我刚才的话!」纯情的神祇这才发现自己剖白得太多了。 「我早该学上一两个让人忘记的法术!」

Steve抱着肚子忍笑问道,「你说想要让我忘记…, 包括你说喜欢我那句?」

「不! 不要!!」Thor急得脖子都红了。

Steve笑倒在床上, 像个白痴似地不停大笑, 直到笑出眼泪, 直到整个人都累了, 才停下来大口大口地喘气。期间Thor一直陪伴在Steve身旁, 他只是静静地看着对方, 稳重的大手不时爱怜地轻抚金色的短发, 并以手背温柔地为他拭掉笑泪。

把Thor送出房门时, Steve已完全调整好自己的情绪。 「Thor, 对不起。还有, 谢谢你。」

Thor微笑, 「我虽然是Steve的朋友, 但我也喜欢你。」他知道Steve目前喜欢的另有其人, 但并不代表自己已经完全输掉,「所以, 能得到你时, 我一定会毫不客气地收下你所有的一切。」再次表白过后, 于Steve的脸颊轻轻叮上一吻。 「晚安。」

关上房门, Steve抚按刚被吻过的脸庞, 重重地叹一口气。

无论是Tony还是Thor, Steve不太理解他们为何会爱上自己。但Steve告诉自己绝不能再重蹈覆彻 , 他不想让旧事重演, 因为他知道自己绝对禁受不住。

 

 

\- TBC -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记: 谢谢耐心看到这里的人, 单看这章可能不太清楚Steve到底在害怕什么, 事情的前因后果, 请待下回分解。…如果这个显然过长的故事亦能勾起你看下去的兴趣。默。


End file.
